<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Affair by kikinunu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030217">Office Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikinunu/pseuds/kikinunu'>kikinunu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing &amp; Publishing, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Ben doesn't know Finn is gay, Blow Jobs, Chicago (City), Completed, Everyone is fine ok? I promise it's a happy ending, F/M, Finn is her best friend, Mentions of Cancer, Miscommunication, No Pregnancy, No one dies though, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rey is on birth control there will be no babies here!, Rey just moved to america, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, and she's having a hard time adjusting, but still unprotected sex is dangerous and Rey gets tested, mentions of abandonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikinunu/pseuds/kikinunu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben clash while working at a publishing house in Chicago. </p><p>Ben doesn't know Finn is gay. Ben tries to make Rey jealous. </p><p>It's a horrible miscommunication for people who are experts on literature.</p><p>(Office AU - mind the tags plz)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rey's New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Rey x Ben fanfiction, so let me know your thoughts! Comments are encouraged! Thanks :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To put it lightly, she hated him.</p><p>She’d been at her new job for a total of four days, and she knew it was going to be a long ten month contract. Rey had taken the publishing position in Chicago because it had been a great leap in her professional career. Moving to America had it’s difficulties, but she had never foreseen the impossibly rigid and stuck-up co-worker.</p><p>Ben Solo wasn’t just her co-worker, he was also, unfortunately, her team’s financial manager. This meant he knew everyone’s accounts, everyone’s clients, as well as their expected publication dates. She didn’t like to think about Ben occupying any sort of superior position, because the idea that he controlled anything in her life was infuriating.</p><p>Rey just wanted to work with creative writers. She wanted to discuss marketing techniques, and pairing authors with the right editors. She didn’t want to factor in Benjamin Solo.</p><p>Not only was Ben tall, but he was also ruggedly handsome. But, in a way that he knew he was handsome, so Rey concluded he couldn’t actually be handsome anymore. He was all curly black hair, bright (often angry) eyes, a huge broad chest, and legs that just went on and on. He wore expensive suits, even on casual Fridays, and she just hated the cologne he wore.</p><p>He quite literally towered over everyone in the office; his looming presence was enough to send Rey on multiple coffee runs a day. She’d been shaky and jittery on her first few days because she would rather drown in caffeine than interact with him.</p><p> <i>I really am becoming American. I didn’t know the caffeine addiction would start this early.</i></p><p>“Wow Rey another americano? I thought Brits loved their tea more than espresso?” said Rose. Rose worked with the creative non-fiction team. She was nosy, but sweet.</p><p>Rey laughed, “What can I say, I’m still adjusting to the time difference”. Rose nodded.</p><p>“Oh right, I guess that’s fair then”.</p><p>But it wasn’t fair really. She had suffered through the jet lag early, because she had arrived to America a week before her job started. She had to move into her new apartment, grab some cheap furniture from Ikea and Facebook Marketplace. Rose didn’t know this though.</p><p>Rose was great, but Rey was closest with Finn. Finn was really the reason she had gotten this temporary publishing position. They had known each other since University, and saw each other often on holiday. He knew the post had become available when someone left on maternity leave, and had recommended Rey to upper management. She sent them her resume, got a video interview, and landed the position.</p><p>Finn was simply the best. He was her family. His boyfriend Poe had helped her move into her apartment. Both men were great at building Ikea furniture and installing art on her walls. They had made her transition much easier. Ben Solo on the other hand had not.</p><p>Ben Solo had not welcomed her into the office. He was so intimidating and socially awkward. Their first interaction was about her author portfolio.</p><p>“Can you handle that many potential publications?” Ben had said.</p><p>Rey was so tempted to roll her eyes. She really, really wanted too.</p><p>“Yes I am perfectly capable. At my old publishing house, I had nearly twice this many.” Rey responded.</p><p>Now he actually rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Our clients in Chicago have different expectations than those in Britain.”</p><p>Oh, he was just asking for it. Was she allowed to snap at him? Probably not. Rey decided to play it cool. It was her first week, she had to keep things positive.</p><p>“I am sure authors here are not all that different from those back home. But if I need help I will definitely reach out.” She offered a small, professional smile.</p><p>“I promise they are different. We have higher expectations here in America. Our figures are a lot more impressive.”</p><p>“Well like I said, if I need help I will reach out.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to reach out. That's what I am saying. You should be able to handle this number of clients.”</p><p>She took a long sip of her second coffee, and loudly inhaled through her nose.</p><p>“I can handle it.” Tight lipped she took another sip of her drink.</p><p>Ben watched her mouth, rolled his eyes again, and then had the nerve to just walk away. He was in charge of their numbers, obviously he was going to be a stickler for meeting their quotas. But that didn’t mean he had to be so rude about it.</p><p>She had loads of experience in publishing. This wasn’t her first rodeo. <i>Oh my gosh</i> she thought <i>“first rodeo?” I am using American idioms and I have been in this country for all of two seconds!</i></p><p>“Just ignore him. Everyone else does.” Finn had said that night. Both him and Poe were at her place eating takeout.</p><p>Rey took another bite of her spring roll. “It’s impossible to ignore him. Ben doesn’t think I am competent enough to handle my authors. He is never going to go easy on me.”</p><p>“Prove him wrong sweetheart. You know what you’re doing. Just show him that you do.” Said Poe.</p><p>Rey smiled, mouth full.</p><p>“I will prove him wrong. Thanks guys.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, she still hadn’t proven Ben wrong.</p><p>Turns out her authors in Chicago did have different expectations than those in London, but that was only because they wanted to have more in person meetings. So she met with them, answered their questions, and discussed their timelines. Americans were so damn needy.</p><p>Rey was therefore always on her office phone. Constantly assuring her clients their work was being dealt with care. She read their monographs three times through before sending them off to their editing team. Rey was exhausted. Ben was still not impressed.</p><p>After their team’s boardroom meeting, Ben walked into her small corner office.</p><p>“Oh hi again what’s — ” Ben interrupted her.</p><p>“You told me you could handle your clients.” He stated. His voice was a few pitches below yelling.</p><p>“What?” She was still sitting at her desk, but turned away from her monitor to face him.</p><p>“You had told me you would be able to handle this many clients, and so far, you have made little progress with any of them”.</p><p>Her voice decided to match his. “I have been here for fourteen days. I am still meeting my authors for the first time.”</p><p>“Well, introduce yourself faster, our first quarter is approaching.”</p><p>Oh how she wanted to kill him.</p><p>“Thanks I know when March is.” She had tried to hide her sarcasm, but she couldn’t stand this man.</p><p>Ben looked about ready to explode. His voice rose.</p><p>“I’m glad you know the months of the year. Now prove you know something else, something of value to this publishing company.”</p><p>She stood up.</p><p>“What is your problem? What are we really arguing about? Because last I checked, I was doing pretty well with my clients considering I had just started. My numbers are going to be fine for this quarter. What is this really about?”</p><p>Ben took a deeper step into her office, the door was barely open.</p><p>“My problem is that you get someone else to land you this job, and it’s apparent you are not qualified for it.”</p><p>Rey took a step toward him. There was now less than a meter between them.</p><p>“First of all, no one got me this job, Finn recommended me. There’s a difference. Second, I am fully qualified, as I have worked at various publishing houses since I was twenty-one. Do you want to call my references?”</p><p>“A recommendation is synonymous with assisting the applicant in landing a job. And again, just because you have worked with British clients, doesn’t mean you are up for it here.”</p><p>That’s it. She pushed past him and decided to grab yet another coffee.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Week three was much, much better. She was on track with her clients, and she had two books ready for editing. They were set to be released in the fall.</p><p>As a celebration, Finn was taking her out to dinner at this new French place near his apartment. On her walk to the L train leaving work, she noticed Ben standing by the tracks. This was odd because he never took the train. She knew he parked in their office’s underground lot, because she had overheard him and Rose talking about it one morning.</p><p><i>Whatever</i> she thought.</p><p>Rey placed her earbuds in, and started listening to Kate Bush. Just a thirty minute commute to Finn’s place, then she was going to stuff her face full of … whatever French cuisine ended up being.</p><p>Just as her train was arriving, Ben noticed her standing there. In true douchebag fashion, he ignored her. They both entered at different train doors, turned in opposite directions, and sat as far away from each other as possible.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>“Told you that restaurant was going to be good. Poe’s co-worker tried it last week and wouldn’t shut up about it.”</p><p>“The wine was my favourite part. Don’t tell anyone back home that I like French red wine though. Jacob would kill me.” She laughed.</p><p>They were laughing at Finns desk the next morning after getting pretty plastered and spending way too much money on French alcohol.</p><p>“Jacob would kill you. Man, I miss all those British twats as you’d say.” They both laughed some more. “I miss our University days. All those accents and tweed blazers. A gay man should never have to give those up!” They laughed even harder.</p><p>“Well you did, and now you have Poe. Buy him a tweed jacket for Christmas or something.”</p><p>“Better yet, I’ll buy him one for my birthday. I’ll tell him to wear that, and only that when he comes to bed that night.” They were practically howling now.</p><p>Rose walked by Finn’s desk, and smiled. “Isn’t it a little early to be laughing this hard? What are you guys discussing?” She asked. She sat down on an empty office chair and wheeled herself closer to the pair.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” Finn Said. “Just talking about my birthday party coming up. You’re coming over right?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it! That’s next weekend right?” Rose asked.</p><p>Finn and Rey nodded.</p><p>Rose smiled. “I have the most amazing present already picked out.” She winked at them both, rolled the chair back, and walked to her desk.</p><p>Rey grabbed her bag from the floor and said farewell to Finn with a sideways hug. <i>Back to work</i> she thought.</p><p>Once in her office, she checked her emails and prepared for back to back meetings that afternoon. After speaking to an author on the phone, she marched out the door sans coat to grab a coffee from across the street. It was her go to chain in the city. She’d need another americano to get through this day. After the short stop, she shivered her way into the elevator, teeth almost chattering, and strode back into the office.</p><p><i>Chicago in March sure is cold</i> she thought.</p><p>Ben was already inside her office when she got there.</p><p>“Maybe if you gossiped less with Finn and Rose, and brought coffee from home, you wouldn’t be so behind with your fiction publications.” He sneered.</p><p><i>Oh</i> she thought. <i>It really is too early to be dealing with this man.</i></p><p>So, she ignored him and walked behind her desk. She sat down, pulled her office cardigan over her shoulders, and began checking her inbox again. <i>Chicago is cold and so is Mr. Solo.</i></p><p>Rey totally ignored the beast of a man blocking her doorway. She wasn’t up for arguing today. She had had a lovely previous evening, and was planning on keeping her spirits up.</p><p>“Hello? I am talking to you.” He said, more impatient this time.</p><p>“I know.” She said. Taking a sip from her hot drink, and keeping her eyes on her monitor.</p><p>He closed her door. Ready to pounce.</p><p>“I said, maybe if you spent less time flirting with Finn then maybe you —”</p><p>Now she looked up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you hearing impaired? I shouldn’t have to repeat myself so many times around —”</p><p>“I wasn’t flirting, what the hell are you talking about? We were discussing his birthday party.”</p><p>With her door closed, her voice bounced more readily off the walls.</p><p>“Discuss his birthday outside of the office. Brew a coffee at home, and stop wasting company time.” He turned to leave, but Rey wasn’t satisfied with that. No, now Rey had her claws out. She was genuinely so confused and upset at his assumption.</p><p>“How about you stop wasting company time by bothering me. You’re the one who isn’t at your desk right now.”</p><p>He turned to face her, holding the door knob with white knuckles.</p><p>“My job is to check on my team, to make sure they are profiting from our office hours. My job is to make sure you are not wasting time flirting with colleagues, when you should be on the phone with our authors!”</p><p>She was ready to push him. No actually, she wanted to punch him in the face. Knee him in the balls. He has been on her case since she started, and she had had enough.</p><p>She got up and stood dangerously close to this wild man. His cologne and aftershave were especially strong up close, and his hair looked smoother. <i>Gosh stop looking at him that way.</i></p><p>“Let me spell this out in a way that you will understand. You are doing your job wrong by breathing down my neck this much. I have just arrived and I know you cannot stand me.” She took a deep breath and continued onwards. “I wasn’t flirting with anyone, and if you think that, I would suggest getting your big stupid ears cleaned!”</p><p><i>Oh shit</i> she thought. <i>“big stupid ears”? Am I seven years old?</i></p><p>Ben’s face turned pink. He started to laugh.</p><p>“Well, seems like you cannot stand me either then. The feeling is mutual. Do your job, and I’ll do mine. Secure your accounts, and when I book a follow-up meeting with you, I expect to see less chatting and more client statistics. Clear?”</p><p>At this point Ben had dropped the door knob. So she took the liberty of opening it for him, and showing him out without a word.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck you Ben Solo.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>At exactly 1pm that afternoon, Rey received a meeting request from Ben via email.</p><p>“Ben Solo to Rey Johnson - Follow-up Mark Hamburg Book Publication Progress 11:30am Friday March 27th”.</p><p>Of course Ben wanted to meet about Mark’s book; Mark was Rey’s most difficult account at the moment. 

<i> Shit! </i> she thought when she read how Ben had signed off on his email.</p><p>It read, “Sincerely, Benjamin Big Stupid Ears Solo”.</p><p>She laughed out loud. How was she supposed to respond to that? She decided to “Accept without comments” and see what happens. Their meeting was set for that Friday, which meant she had two days to get Mark Hamburg’s book moving forward.</p><p>She called Mark while impatiently tapping her foot on her floor.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Friday came faster than Rey would have liked. She had thankfully made some progress with Mark’s book, having met three times with him in two days. <i>Never</i> she thought <i>had any authors in London been this obtuse.</i></p><p>In retrospect, she probably should have followed up with Mark sooner because his book was currently a disaster. Mark was writing a fictional commentary on space exploration, and the race to dominate planets in their solar system. It wasn’t off to a great start, but she had made a significant leap forward considering where they started. However, knowing Ben Solo had something to do with her push made her resent the progress.</p><p>At 11:25am Rey started to make her way over to the board room Ben had booked. They were booked for “611A” which was unfortunately a very small space. So small in fact, that when Rey sometimes booked it with Rose to go over accounts, she found even they were cramped.</p><p>
  <i>I have to share this space with mammoth Ben Solo? How in the world are his legs going to fit under that impossibly low table.</i>
</p><p>On her way over, she passed by Rose and gave a silent wave. Rose was so busy this month, despite finishing their quarter. Next she passed Finn, he blew her a kiss while he spoke on the phone. He was swamped too, too many PR gigs this month. She winked back at him, and made her way into 611A. Ben was already seated when she entered.</p><p>Ben did not look happy. Shocker.</p><p>“Done making faces at Finn? Are you even prepared for this meeting, or is this some joke to you?”</p><p>
  <i>It’s not even 11:30am and we’re already fighting.</i>
</p><p>“Let’s just get this over with. I can assure you I am prepared.”</p><p>She pulled her seat back, and opened her manila folder with Mark’s publication updates. She had a fantastic timeline planned out, as well as coordinations already set with their editing team. Rey was certain this would appease Ben.</p><p>“Is this supposed to be impressive?” He asked after she started going through her files. “This clearly won’t work for Mark’s book, as we need to have reached his target audience three weeks before this is sent to production.”</p><p>Rey hadn't factored that in.</p><p>“So we do online marketing prior to publication, what’s the difference? I’m sure Finn has drafted plans for this sort of rush already.”</p><p>“You cannot rely on Finn to save your cases.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh my gosh.</i>
</p><p>“I am not relying on Finn. I am merely stating that I am sure cases like this have existed before, and we can use past publication plans as our reference. Online audience targeting works.” She uncrossed her legs under the table. She was glad she wore a pencil skirt today, despite it being so bloody cold in Chicago, she was flustered and hot now.</p><p>“You clearly don’t know anything.” Ben’s eyes closed and he touched his temples. He looked exhausted and over this meeting.</p><p>“And you clearly don’t know anything about what I am capable of, show some human decency, and believe me when I say that I have handled similar situations before.”</p><p>Ben decided in that moment to snap.</p><p>He smacked his hands down onto the small boardroom table, angrily closed her manila envelope, and stared down into her eyes from across the table.</p><p>“Your past experience doesn’t impress me. Though I am sure you have been around a lot.”</p><p>Then silence.</p><p>
  <i>Was he implying what I think he’s implying?</i>
</p><p>“Are you calling me a slag?”</p><p>“Don’t bore me with British slang, I was educated in America.”</p><p>“Okay Mr. High and Mighty, let me use another word to get your brain power working. Are you calling me a slut?”</p><p>Ben laughed.</p><p>“I would never normally make such an accusation, but if the shoe fits Rey, then yes maybe that is what I am implying”.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he had just assumed she was a whore, or the fact that he said her name for the first time out loud, but she chose violence as a reaction in that moment. Rey took it upon herself to kick him from under the table at full force.</p><p>“Ow!” He yelled, voice contained in their small shared space.</p><p>“Fuck you!” She yelled, and pushed back from the table not quite standing yet. “No seriously, fuck you Ben Solo. First you think I can’t handle my authors, and now you insinuate I am a whore? Fuck you.”</p><p>Ben stood up before she could, holding his shin in agony.</p><p>He moved across the small space and leaned over her chair.</p><p>“I am tired of trying to get along with you. I am in charge of the finances for this entire floor, and whether or not you’re a slut is none of my business. I only care about the revenue you bring into this company. So spread your perfectly pale legs to Mark if you want, might be the only way to save this account!”</p><p>She immediately pushed him back against the small table. He fell into a sitting position, and then she stood. Her heels allowed her to match his enormous height, especially because he was seated. She spread his knees and walked right into his bubble; their faces closer than they ever had been.</p><p>“Well now I am spreading your legs Mr. Solo, maybe this is the only way you’ll get to save your reputation in front of me. So far you have garnered zero respect.”</p><p>Ben could see each of her eyelashes from this close, coated with deep black mascara.</p><p>“Now you listen —” He stared, but she cut him off.</p><p>“No! I am not done with you.” Rey interrupted. “I really have tried to mend our tension. Contrary to what you think, I am working well with my authors. Mark is the only outlier, and even then his case is going to be fine." 

She took a deep breath, and leaned more onto his thighs. “What I don’t understand is how this whole meeting turned into me being a slag and a pair of legs to spread. That is uncalled for, even for you.”</p><p>“Like I said, if the shoe fits. All you do is flirt with everyone.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about?”</p><p>“You have flirted with every person in this office, every author, no matter their XY or XX chromosomes.”</p><p>Rey laughed in his face.</p><p>“Do you even hear yourself? Who talks like that. Get over yourself, I haven’t flirted with a single person since being in Chicago. You make damn sure I am too busy to get laid.”</p><p>Now Ben’s cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.</p><p>“… ‘too busy to get laid’ see you are a slut. You got this job because you sleep around, but you won’t sustain it that way.”</p><p>“Oh my … ‘sleep around’? Are we in 1962? Shut the fuck up," Rey got right into his face now, perfectly level with his eyes and his lips. “I haven’t slept with anyone in at least four months, not that it is any of your business. And never with any of my previous authors or co-workers either.”</p><p>“Now I know you’re lying. You probably fuck Finn right there on his desk when everyone goes home.”</p><p>She actually slapped him.</p><p>“Why do you keep implying there is something going on with me a Finn? Is your masculinity that in danger that you feel the need to attack a masculine gay man? What the fuck is your deal?”</p><p>“‘Masculine gay man?’” He repeated, dumbfounded. His right cheek was now red instead of pink.</p><p>“Now who is hearing impaired. Are you homophobic or something? Pretty sure HR will have a field day with that one. At least people in Britain aren’t as heteronormative as you stupid Americans.”</p><p>Rey moved to pull away from him, but he caught her wrists, keeping her close.</p><p>“I assure you that I am not homophobic, and generally I don’t slut shame people. But when they land a job based on who they are fucking, I tend to have some thoughts on the matter.”</p><p>“I am not <i> fucking </i> anyone!” She yelled in his face.</p><p>Ben’s eyes dropped to her mouth. He let go of one of her wrists, and held his throbbing previously slapped cheek.</p><p>“You are practically on top of Finn every chance you get. Out to dinners, and holding hands.” His dark eyes looked almost sad. “Look, I am sorry for my wording, that was rude. But I do have a problem with the way you act around —”</p><p>Rey was putting a stop to this right now.</p><p>“Finn is gay Ben.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He also has a boyfriend, who he practically lives with. And considering how expensive downtown rent is, Poe should just move in with him already since he’s always there.”</p><p>“I’m a little lost right now.”</p><p>“Clearly.” She rolled her eyes. “Finn is my best mate, but he is into men. Hence, we are very much not sexually compatible, and not sexually active.”</p><p>
  <i> No way ... </i>
</p><p>“Wow, um look I really didn’t” —”</p><p>“If you spent as much time bothering me as you did getting to know your co-workers, maybe you’d know a thing or two about their personal lives. But you’re so stuck up, and in your own world, you’d rather assume I am promiscuous than actually getting to know me.”</p><p>“Look Rey, I didn’t” —”</p><p>“Fuck you, I don’t care.” She pushed his chest back. She was being quite physical today. “You think you’re all that, marching around the office, too good for anyone here. Wearing your stupid suits, which you obviously pay a lot for, because your legs clearly require custom fitting they are so damn long …”</p><p>“Rey, listen to me, Finn was always —”</p><p>“No, I’m not finished. You bother me with finances, and stupid Mark, but this has always been about my sex life hasn’t it? As if you deserve to have any insight into it. Any right to judge. Maybe I am fucking Finn, but that’s really none —”</p><p>Now Ben cut her off.</p><p>“I was horny the moment I saw you on your video interview Rey.”</p><p>
  <i>What? Woah, topic changer thy name is Ben.</i>
</p><p>“I was like, super attracted to you. I am super attracted to you. And your accent? I was hard under that boardroom table the whole time you were on screen. You're a fucking dream. Then Finn refers to you as his ‘University Sweetheart’ after the call ended, and I assumed you were his partner. Figured that was the reason we’d give you the job. I have issues with nepotism, some family drama of mine, and I judged you for it.”</p><p>Rey was again leaning her hands on his thighs. Looking right into his eyes. Then watching his mouth.</p><p>“I am sorry, forgive me. I guess I was jealous of your attention.”</p><p>Rey’s hands wandered higher up his thighs. “You want my attention?”</p><p>Ben gulped, noticeably nervous and nodded his head.</p><p>“You like my accent?” She purred.</p><p>Ben nodded again.</p><p>“You were jealous that Finn was maybe fucking me? You wanted some action yourself?”</p><p>Ben’s eyes opened fully. “No, listen I wouldn’t have ever —”</p><p>“Do you find me sexually attractive? Now that I am all up in your space? Leaning so closely to you? Now that I slapped you? I bet you like it rough you big ape.”</p><p>Ben was almost panting. Eyes bugging out of his head. She quite liked the show she was putting on.</p><p>“Well too bad for you, my legs don’t spread as quickly as yours.”</p><p>She pushed him more forcefully this time, and she moved towards the door. After grabbing the knob to exit, he very quickly, almost at an un-human speed, pushed her back against the door. His front into her back. Her front against the dark grey door.</p><p>“I don’t ‘spread my legs often’. I haven’t been with a woman in a long time. You have been the first that I have wanted to get with in a while, if that tells you anything about my track record.” He spoke down her neck.</p><p>His hot breath made her feel faint. This was really turning her on. How funny the tables have turned.</p><p>“So what are you gonna do about it?” She whispered.</p><p>She could feel him hard against her lower back. Clearly someone was also turned on. Clearly someone liked playing games.</p><p>“There’s lots I’d like to do about it. Depends what you’d be into.”</p><p>She smiled into the door. She almost couldn’t breathe he was so pressed into her.</p><p>“What time is it?” She asked.</p><p>“Huh?” He sounded confused.</p><p>“I said, what time is it? Is it almost noon?”.</p><p>“Um,” Ben removed some pressure from her back, and looked down at his left wrist. “It’s 11:53.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Rey smiled into the door. “Do you think you’d like to go out for lunch with me? Maybe back to your place for a quick bite.”</p><p>Now Ben was the one who nearly fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>You can me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxanneKeeks">Twitter here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Clockwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi I couldn't help myself but to update twice in one day. Didn't want to leave on a <i>sexual</i> cliffhanger. This is the craziest sex scene I have ever written. At least, until the next chapter ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wasn’t lying when she said it’d been at least four months since she’d had sex. </p><p>She also wasn’t lying when she said she had never slept with a co-worker, so this was bound to be different.</p><p>She was very excited at the thought of fucking Benjamin Solo. So much in fact, that after being told the time was 11:53am, she grabbed Ben’s hand and practically ran to the elevators. Their lunch hour would have to be used efficiently, to maximize sexual fun.</p><p><i>This was the perfect way to shut him up. If I fuck him, then he’s mouth should be preoccupied when my tongue is down his throat.</i> </p><p>Angry sex also happened to be one of her favourites.</p><p>As she pulled Ben through the office, Finn stared open mouthed, almost laughing at the ridiculous scandal he was witnessing. <i>Of course they are going to hookup</i> he thought. </p><p>Once in the elevator, Ben pushed Rey into the back wall. He was tired of her dominating the situation. He was tired of her sass. He wanted to be inside of her. </p><p>He smashed his face into hers, and she almost screamed with satisfaction. <i>Oh yes, I want this man</i>. </p><p>He asked no permission, simply shoved his tongue deep inside her mouth. Tasting the roof of her month, and sucking her tongue into his respective mouth. </p><p>“Fuck …” Rey whispered in between breathes. </p><p>Ben chucked.</p><p>“Yes exactly, fuck.” he smiled into her face. </p><p>Ben’s hands began to run up and down her back, pulling her pelvis hard against his. They both breathed deeply, kissing vigorously. </p><p>The noises they made were hidden within the confines of the elevator. But soon they opened, just two floors below. </p><p>A woman was standing with her arms full of office supplies, ready to enter. Upon seeing the two tangled together, she swore, and stated “I’ll just get the next one.”</p><p>Ben and Rey didn’t even notice. </p><p>Ben ran his right hand up her thigh, pinning it around his waist. He pushed into her with enthusiasm. This time she did scream with pleasure. </p><p>“Don’t stop …” She sighed. She had her hands in his perfect black hair. Pulling and fisting it until she was sure he was going to lose some. </p><p>“I have to stop, we’re almost at the parking garage.” He laughed into her mouth. </p><p>“Just shut up and finish what you started.” She said back. </p><p>“Oh I am more than planning too.”</p><p>She blushed. <i>Have I ever wanted someone more?</i></p><p>Once the bottom floor pinged at their eventual descent, Ben set her leg onto the solid ground again. He kissed her one last time, no tongue this time, and said “You really do taste like coffee you know. You always smell like freshly ground coffee, but I think I like the taste on you better."</p><p>She didn’t have time to respond because he nearly yanked her arm out of its’ socked as he pulled her towards his car. </p><p>Rey wasn’t very good at picking out car brands, especially since moving to America. But Ben’s sleek black SUV certainly looked luxurious. As they approached, Ben literally swept her off her feet, carrying her upside-down towards the passenger side of his car. He had the nerve to chuckle at her surprised squeal.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! Put me down what the …”</p><p>He slapped her bum hard. </p><p>“Hush, I like to play with my food.” </p><p>She took advantage of the angle she was hanging over his shoulders, and reciprocated a slap to his bum, harder than he had hit hers. </p><p>“Ow!” He yelled, “Naughty girl huh?” He took a deep and calming breathe. “I can’t wait to get you back to my place. Let’s see how naughty you really are baby.” </p><p>“Then set me down!” She shrieked. </p><p>He placated her, setting her down only when he got her door open. </p><p>“Après-vous madame.” He snickered. </p><p>“I hate you.” She said, opening the passenger side door. </p><p>He slammed it shut, then made his way over to the driver’s seat. Once he got the door open and heat on, he said, “Hate sex is the most fun, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. “Are you implying yet again that I am a slut Benjamin Solo? Like I have a lot of hate sex or something?”</p><p>He started the car. “I rather like the idea of you being a slut, makes me what to fuck you more.”</p><p>As he backed out of his parking space, she slowly placed her left hand on his right thigh. <i>Oh she was going to have so much fun with this man</i>. </p><p>“Then I’ll be a nasty slut for you. Can’t wait to get these pants off of you.” She licked her lips. “Hope you’re not too hard under there, wouldn’t want you to be too uncomfortable.” </p><p>He sucked in a tight breath. </p><p>“If we get into a car accident, I expect insurance money from you.” </p><p>She wet her lips again, and decided to turn the heat down. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Not only did Ben have a nice car, but he also had a nice apartment building. <i>Shocker! He’s in finance, obviously he does well</i>. </p><p>He parked in his underground lot, effectively meaning Rey wouldn’t have to go outside. Which was perfect, because they hadn’t brought their coats with them when they rushed out of 611A. She knew that one-on-one meeting was going to be tension heavy, she just hadn’t assumed it would be sexually tension heavy. </p><p>She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t find him sexy. She knew he was handsome, but his attitude made him all the more attractive. A total jerk, both pretentious and unnaturally full of himself; definitely type A. Rey had never been more excited to get laid in her life. <i>He reminds me of a newly released caged animal</i>. </p><p>He parked, but this time she was out the door before he could come around to hers. She rammed it shut, and walked around the front. He met her halfway, smiling so wide she saw nearly all his teeth. <i>I want to eat him</i> she thought to herself. </p><p>“I want to eat you.” She decided to say out loud. Not the least bit shy. </p><p>“Trust me, I want to eat you too. I want to taste every part of your skin.” His eyes were fully dilated. He was clearly turned on by all this dirty talking, and Rey had definitely soaked her expensive silk underwear. </p><p>Traditionally, Rey never really liked dirty talk. Her past sexual partners had tried, but they could never really pull it off. Her last serious relationship had been almost a year ago. Declan was his name. Though he was absolutely smoking hot, whenever he tried to be dirty in bed Rey couldn’t take him seriously, and laughed herself sick before he could shove himself inside her. </p><p>Benjamin Solo on the other hand … </p><p>His full lips and dark features made every word out of his mouth sound sexual. Which meant, when he was deliberately being sexual, she was a goner. </p><p>She’d known this man for barely a month, and look at the effect he’d made on her. </p><p>This time Ben didn’t carry her. He simply locked his car, slipped the keys into his pocket, and laced his figures through hers. <i>His hands are more than double the size of mine</i> she noticed. <i>I am seriously going to die when we get upstairs.</i> </p><p>He tugged her towards the parking lots’ elevator, humming a happy little song under his breath. <i>Someone is also content they are getting laid</i> she thought. </p><p>Once Ben clicked the elevator button with his left hand, he turned to face Rey straight on. He used his left hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ears. He was acting sweet, but Rey knew his adrenaline was going haywire. She felt the same, because she was practically shaking with anticipation. </p><p>“Do you have condoms?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How many condoms do you have?”</p><p>“How many condoms do I need?”</p><p>“Twelve?”</p><p>Ben’s head fell back just as the elevator door opened. </p><p>They were both laughing as they ran inside. She had him pinned against the back this time. </p><p>“What floor Mr. Solo?”</p><p>“Twenty-six Miss. Johnson.”</p><p>“Hmm I bet you have some view Mr. Solo.”</p><p>“You’ll get to see it soon Miss Johnson.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be looking at the view Mr. Solo.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply, and she clicked the twenty-sixth floor. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Ben fumbled with the keys to his apartment. His hands were shacking. </p><p>Once inside, he pulled her through, he closed and locked his door, then flipped her upside down again and carried her across his flat. </p><p>It was a foggy day in Chicago, but Rey assumed correctly about his view. He overlooked the skyline like she’d never seen. Her apartment was on the eighth floor, and their office worked on a sixth floor. Not too much in terms of city views. She loved the Chicago skyscrapers; similar but very different to London.</p><p>She didn’t have long to reflect on architecture because before she knew it, she was being thrown across Ben’s ginormous bed. She bounced upon landing, laughing to herself. </p><p>“You seem like you’re in a rush. Not even going to offer me a drink?”</p><p>“We have thirty minutes at best, so shut the fuck up and take off your shirt.”</p><p>She obliged him. </p><p>Once her dark purple shirt was off, she was left in her black bra and pencil skirt. </p><p>Ben promptly ripped her nylons off, completely ruining them. Her heels had fallen off somewhere in his apartment upon entry, but Rey didn’t have time to think about them. </p><p>“Take your shirt off.” She said. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Ben quickly unbuttoned his white collared shirt. Slipping his arms free, his chest was lightly dusted with chest hair. Rey’s mouth was practically drooling. ‘I want to suck his nipples.’</p><p>Next he undid his belt, just standing in front of her, while she lay on his bed in barely there ripped nylons, a scrunched up pencil skirt, and a black lace bra. Her mascara had smudged when they were kissing heavily in the elevator. Now she looked wild with lust. </p><p>Once Ben’s belt was off, he began to undo his pants. </p><p>“No, I want to do that.” She decided. Rey pushed herself up and onto her knees on his bed. She leaned forward, giving Ben a beautiful view of her breasts. </p><p>“Be gentle.” He said. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, and reached to undo his zipper, pulling his pants down his thighs, and they pooled on the floor. He kicked them behind him. Rey’s mouth had fallen open. He was huge under his black briefs. The outline of his erection was so defined, it left very little to the imagination. Rey had never wanted to suck a man off so badly in her life. </p><p>So she did. </p><p>She looked up and him, brown eyes on fire, and pulled him out of his briefs. They soon followed his pants, slowly sliding down his thighs, and onto the floor once she shimmed them over his pronounced bum. </p><p>“Ah!” He moaned when she began to stroke him. </p><p>The tip was nearly purple, clearly this man needed some relief. </p><p>“You want me to be your little slut right?”</p><p>Ben’s face was pink. He nodded. </p><p>“Good, me too.” </p><p>She kept her eyes on him as she placed his tip into her mouth. He was very big. Significantly bigger than anyone she had ever been with. <i>Were all Americans packing? No, they were once British too weren’t they? Oh who cares …</i></p><p>Ben’s hands came down to cradle her head as Rey pumped him into her mouth. </p><p>“Oh man, you’re not timid at all. You want my cock pretty badly huh?” </p><p>Rey’s response was to moan around him, blinking rapidly up at him. Her moan vibrated against his skin. He took in another tight breath. </p><p>“Fuck Rey!” </p><p>She smiled and reached around to grab his bum. Her nails bit into his cheeks as she pushed him deeper into her small mouth. She was effectively deep throating him, drenching his erection with her saliva. They had been at this for not even two minutes, and she had his head hitting the very back of her throat. </p><p>“Stop! Stop baby or else this will be over very soon.” </p><p>She pulled him out of her mouth, making a loud popping noise with her full lips. </p><p>“You better toughen up big guy. I want you to fuck my mouth some more.” </p><p>She took him back into her mouth. His hands ran through her hair. He moaned and sighed through her angry sucking. He tasted too good to pass up. He had pre-cum leaking out his tip, and she didn’t want to waste a single drop. </p><p>“Rey … Rey seriously!” </p><p>She set a dangerous pace. But he had had enough. He removed himself from her mouth, plying her hands away from him, and pushed her back onto the bed. </p><p>“Now you’re wearing too many clothes.” </p><p>She smiled up at him. “If you rip this skirt I will kill you, and this bra is new. So if you can’t handle them with care —”. </p><p>But he did. </p><p>Ben leaned over her, resting on his knees. His erection stood tall. </p><p>He slid a hand behind her and unzipped her pencil skirt. He squeezed her bum when he slid the material down her legs. Carefully tossing it behind him near his pants and briefs. Now Rey was only in her black lace thong and matching bra. </p><p>“I like your underwear.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>He leaned into her on his elbows, face close to her neck, and undid her bra. She was ready to be exposed. He gently took her bra off, her nipples were bright pink and hard. They were excited to be on display for Ben. </p><p>He threw her black bra across the room, then lowered his mouth to one breast, as his left hand cupped the other. </p><p>“Yes!” She hissed. </p><p>“I have wanted to suck your tits since the day you wore that low cut red shirt.” </p><p>She hummed her approval as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. </p><p>“That was my first week. You were thinking about this even then?”</p><p>He sucked harder on her nipple, then removed his mouth with a pop just like Rey had done to his erection. </p><p>“I told you, I wanted you from the moment you came up on our boardroom screen. Your accent and smile got me good.”</p><p>“Poor Mr. Solo.” </p><p>“Exactly, poor Mr. Solo.” He agreed. </p><p>He resumed his task of sucking on her nipples, this time her left one, while his hand squeezed the other. He manhandled them so hard, Rey was sure she would be bruised tomorrow. <i>Too bad I don’t give a shit</i> </p><p>“Tell me you like this.” He said. </p><p>“Feel how much I like this.” </p><p>So he did. </p><p>He reached down while still sucking her pert little nipple. His right hand meeting her recently shaved public area. Her hands ran up and down his shoulders and back. </p><p>“Oh baby, I like what I see.”</p><p>“I like what I feel.”</p><p>He snickered. </p><p>“I bet you do.” </p><p>He pushed aside her thong, removed his mouth from her breast, and lowered his head to inspect his work. She had practically wet herself. Her silk underwear wasn’t holding all of her juices in. </p><p>“Damn, you’re glistening for me.” </p><p>“So make use of it already.” She snapped. </p><p>“Demanding little thing.” </p><p>He leaned off of her, and lowered his head closer to her pubic area. </p><p>“Can I taste you?” </p><p>“Yes. Definitely. Hurry up!” She breathed out excitedly. Her head was turned to the side, she was too far gone. </p><p>He removed her underwear, not tossing them as far, and situated himself closer to her clitoris.</p><p>“Can I suck on this?” He touched her carefully. </p><p>“Yes, most definitely. I know I’d like that.”</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>His mouth was so impossibly big, he sucked her inside his mouth completely without warning.</p><p>She was screaming. She hoped he that thick walls. </p><p>He removed his lips and blew on the area he just had in his mouth. </p><p>“Baby you are ruining my sheets. Do bad girls normally drip this much?” </p><p>She giggled. She had forgotten they were playing this game. </p><p>“I have never dripped this much before. I blame you.” </p><p>“I can’t get mad over that, can I?”</p><p>He sucked her again and again. Using his strong biceps to keep her knees open for him. He really seemed to be enjoying himself, something about oral sex seemed to get them both off. At some point he began to trace her hole with his right hand. </p><p>“I really, really like this little space here. Looks like it’ll be a tight fit despite how wet you are.” </p><p>“Put your fingers inside of me. Get me more prepared for you.”</p><p>“Alright.” He said into her clitoris. </p><p>He slowly added two fingers into her. His fingers had to be twice the size of hers. He stretched her open, and this wasn’t even what was in store for her. </p><p>“Ah!” She yelled. </p><p>“Shhh” He said into her. He pumped her a bit faster, while lapping at her clitoris. </p><p>“Ben! I can’t — I can’t … This!”</p><p>He smiled into her. She could feel the slight touch of his teeth. His eyes met hers over her pubic bone. </p><p>“Feel free to cum whenever you want baby. Just know, you will again when I’m actually inside of you.”</p><p>“Oh my .. I’m falling … it’s too much. Ben! Please!” </p><p>Ben had mercy on her, and finished her off. He sucked her greedily, and slowly kept the pace of his fingers inside and outside of her. Pushing as deep as he could reach, trying his best to stretch her. He easily found her swollen ridge inside. Rubbing the spot she never could sufficiently reach when touching herself. He did this over, and over, and over again. </p><p>Rey saw stars. Maybe it was the weeks of build up, the sexual tension, the lack of sex, but whatever it was made her zone completely out. She forgot where she was, just that Ben was right there with her. She came and came, shuddering around his fingers. </p><p>“Wow, and she squirts? I found a good one to take home didn’t I? What a dirty little girl.” </p><p>He kept slowly fingering her through her orgasm. </p><p>She had soaked his bed. It was overwhelming. But Ben didn’t seem to care at all. He just kept sucking her. Rey was now overly sensitive. She tried to close her legs as her orgasm rode on and on, but Ben decided he would take no prisoners. </p><p>“Please! Ugh! Please Ben I can’t —” He had caused another more soft orgasm, a slow thumping around his fingers. He took his mouth off her, and slid his fingers into his mouth. </p><p>“You taste really smooth. I like it.” </p><p>She sighed. “Well thanks.” <i>Where does he come up with these lines? Why do I like them so much?</i></p><p>Rey lifted her arms above her head as she came down from the best two orgasms of her life. </p><p>Ben laughed. “Don’t get too comfortable, we still have this to deal with.” Rey looked up and he was slowly touching himself. </p><p>She loved what she saw. She couldn’t get over how big he was. She knew it was going to be rough, and she would definitely be sore tomorrow. <i>I have to get groceries tomorrow morning. How am I going to walk there and back?</i>. A later issue she decided. </p><p>“Are you ready for round two?” </p><p>She sat up and nodded. </p><p>“Where are your condoms?”</p><p>He slowed his hand on himself, and with his none occupied hand, he pointed to his bedside drawer. </p><p>Rey rolled over, and opened the drawer. It was packed with stuff. On top was “Clockwork Orange” and a variety of pens and highlighters. Underneath she saw a more books, crumpled up papers, an Advil bottle, and other random stuff. She fumbled around inside until she felt a small cardboard box. It was unopened. She pulled it out and turned to him, holding the box in her hands. </p><p>“A recent purchase? Planning ahead I see.” </p><p>Ben stopped touching himself. He didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it. </p><p>Instead he laid down on his back, and reached over to grab her. </p><p>“Get over here. Now. I can’t wait any longer.” She obliged him. </p><p>She scooted across the bed, throwing her leg up and over him. She straddled him, completely naked, holding the small black condom box between them. </p><p>His knees came up, giving her a small back rest. She quickly opened the box, and his arms held her by her shoulders. </p><p>She lifted the side open, and took out a foil packet. She tossed the box to her right, and opened the packet with her teeth. Once the condom was removed, she rolled in onto him. Ben look relieved to have her touching his erection again. </p><p>He kept his knees up, and she leaned down onto him. </p><p>“I thought you were going to fuck me? Looks like I am the one about to fuck you.”</p><p>He pulled her down fully onto his chest. </p><p>“I can still fuck you even though you’re on top.” </p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>Ben carefully grabbed his now covered erection, lowered his knees, and bucked up into her. </p><p>It was a very, very tight fit. Despite the sounds produced by Rey’s wetness, Ben didn’t get all the way inside. Rey threw her head back, eyes rolling. <i>This! Now this was perfect. Welcome to America indeed.</i></p><p>“You’re seriously huge, let me spread my legs farther. I know you love when I do that.”</p><p>Ben laughed. </p><p>“Classic slut answer.”</p><p>“Just for you.” She used her hands to grab his lower abdomen, and pulled herself fully down onto him. His testicles slapped against her backside. They both cried out, almost in pain at how good it felt; at their clandestine relief. </p><p>Ben had his hands gripping her hips, as he methodically assisted in rocking her against him. They both had stopped talking, it was too much to carry a conversation. The fit was phenomenal. Exactly what they both signed up for. </p><p>Her hole was stretched wide. The friction felt so different that anything she had had before. It was slow at first, because she had to get used to him. </p><p>Rey realized she had her eyes closed for far too long, and looked down at Ben. His face was flushed and sweaty. He looked deep in thought as he watched himself disappear inside of her. She took in every inch of him, and he seemed to like watching her skin stretch around him.</p><p>Every few thrusts he would remove one hand from her hip, and stroke his thumb lightly on her clitoris. She was fully swollen and stimulated.</p><p>“Fuck, you are taking me so good baby. I didn’t know if it was going to fit.” </p><p>She moaned so loudly. She loved when he talked like that. </p><p>“Keep talking!” She yelled. <i>I thought I wanted to shut him up by fucking him?</i></p><p>“This is so good Rey. You’re so good.” He fucked into her at a slightly different sideways angle. “Oh now this is what I am talking about. Easy there … Ah!” She had swiveled her hips in a circle. </p><p>She wanted to kiss him. She lowered herself slowly, using her hands to climb across his chest, not stopping the slow fucking. She bent her knees more tightly. Ben stayed perfectly inside of her as her mouth met his collar bone. She sucked her way up his neck, to the space between his jaw and his neck. She bit lightly into the side of his face, leaving a nice faint mark. </p><p>She whispered into his ear, “You feel so good Ben.” </p><p>“Fuck!” He swore. </p><p>“You were right, you’re definitely still the one fucking me and not the other way around.” </p><p>“Yes! Fuck! Don’t slow down now.” </p><p>She had no plans of stopping. </p><p>She finally got to his lips, and she gloriously shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Her teeth scrapped his open mouth as he fucked into her harder. She was bouncing up and down, with no resistance anymore. Funny how the human body works that way. </p><p>“You love this don’t you?” He asked, eyes now tightly closed, the slapping of their skin echoing around them. </p><p>“You know I love this. I’m a slut remember? This is my favourite thing.” </p><p>“But this is different. This is more intense.” </p><p>“Hmmm,” she said into his mouth. Her hands began to pull at his hair again. “Prove to me it can get more intense.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes sprang open. </p><p>He flipped her onto her stomach, and pushed shallowly back into her. </p><p>“Ah! Oh please!” </p><p>“You want more? Do want it from behind?”</p><p>“Yes! Please! Anywhere! Just do not stop!”</p><p>“I want to show you how 'intense' I can be.”</p><p>As he pulled himself almost all the way out, he slapped her bum hard. Rey bite into his pillow, she didn’t want people to think he was murdering her with the noises she was making. </p><p>What Ben and Rey were doing before, as it turns out, was not really fucking. That was child’s play to the pace and force Ben chose to fuck into her now. He leaned down fully onto her back, slid one hand under her stomach until he found her clitoris, and then he fucked her. </p><p>Ben fucked her brutally, shoving himself so far up, she felt as though she was a virgin. In the meantime, between particularly hard thrusts, Ben drew patterns into her clitoris. Rey was drooling all over his sheets. This position was a lot, she felt great. </p><p>Out of no where, Ben pulled out and said, “Get on your knees.” So she did. Obviously.</p><p>On all fours, Rey got repeatedly rammed so hard from behind, she had to raise her right hand to hold onto the headboard. He still lightly tapped her clitoris with patterns, but the slapping of their skin also stimulated her rosy nub. </p><p>“Now this is what I am talking about.” She said. </p><p>Ben hummed his approval. </p><p>He just didn’t stop. It was like he was on a mission. Like he wasn’t desperate to cum like she was. </p><p>“Ben! Oh I can’t take much more! I am so —” He slapped her bum again and again. “I am so going to finish right —” </p><p>“Not yet! Hold on a few more for me. I am almost there baby.”</p><p>She couldn’t hold on anymore. She started to slowly convulse. Her back arched, mouth open, eyes so tightly shut that her mascara stuck together. The noises they were making were sublime. Not only were their moans disgustingly noisy, but their messy skin slapping was deafening across Ben’s room. </p><p>“You’re squirting again! Ah! I could definitely get used to this!” </p><p>“It’s because —”  Rey screamed. She didn’t even see her orgasm coming. She dropped down onto her face, screaming into his bed. She just couldn’t hold herself up. She tightened so much around him, she didn’t think he could keep moving through it. He found a way. He kept fucking her even tighter hole. It was complete insanity. </p><p>“Here I come! You ready baby!” She couldn’t even make a sound in acknowledgement. She was biting his sheet to stifle her screams. </p><p>“Yes here it is. Ah!” He froze and slowly pushed in and around her. He fell sideways, taking her with him, and he shoved himself even farther up meeting no resistance. </p><p>Rey, without the sheet in her mouth, screamed and screamed. He bite into her shoulder from behind, saying sweet nothings into her skin. </p><p>That was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. <i>And he’s still inside of me!</i></p><p>Ben continued to cum, shuddering into her. She was too tired to say anything. She ran her hand up and down his thigh, trying to sooth him. He was very thorough with her. Three orgasms, wow. </p><p>He stayed deep inside her, and she knew she was ruined for anyone else. He was so big, and he knew exactly what to do with a package that size. It was appalling to think it was attached to such a rude man. Too bad she didn’t care. </p><p>After he released his teeth from her shoulder he said, “I think I permanently wrecked your hole. It’s clamped so tightly around me, I don’t think I can get out.”</p><p>Rey, against her better judgment gave an ugly, and very unlike her laugh. </p><p>“Don’t pull out right away then.”</p><p>He snuggled closer, spooning her. </p><p>“Baby, do you know what time it is?”</p><p>Rey didn’t currently know her last name. She wasn’t sure what planet they were on. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ben bit her shoulder again, softer this time. And decided to lick her clavicle from behind. </p><p>“Baby, my watch says it’s 1:15. We have our team’s monthly Friday meeting in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Oh no. “Pull the fuck out of me! We need to go!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>You can me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxanneKeeks">Twitter here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Period of Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben <i>really</i> messes up. It's all a big misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s head was pounding. She was so turned on she was having trouble breathing. It had been a long bloody week. No pun intended. </p><p>Ben sat across from her in their meeting discussing their most recent expenditure report, and her centre was dripping at the memories they had shared two weeks ago. Ben was insatiable. They could not stop seeing each other, and her core ached at the thought. </p><p>How was she to focus? She took a sip of her ice cold water, while her middle throbbed a frustratingly, unsolvable beat. She missed him, and he was sitting right in front of her. </p><p>His voice carried across the room as her colleagues scribbled down his calculations. She was supposed to be taking notes too, but she was too engrossed in his lips. </p><p>They hadn’t exactly discussed what they were. Rey supposed they were’t really anything, no formal relationship decided. But the fucking? The fucking was so good and had been consistent — except for this last week. Sometimes she would have four orgasms a day with this man. Of course she was distracted. His sleeves were rolled up too, exposing his arms. She had licked those arms and fingers, she had fucked herself on his nose. Rey was aching. </p><p>She crossed her wobbling legs, folding her right foot under her left thigh. She was buzzing with hormones. Her period had just ended this morning. They hadn’t been with each other for the last five days, and Rey had given no reason for it. She assumed he could deduce her aloofness. He was a man after all, could he not realize when she had said, “I can’t see you this week, girl stuff you know?”. </p><p>The reality was, Ben had no clue Rey was on her period this week. He had simply assumed she didn’t want to see him anymore. </p><p>Which was why Ben decided he was going to drive her wild. Rey was right to be distracted, because Ben was doing it on purpose. Constantly licking his lips, gesturing wildly with his hands, but most notably, Ben hadn’t dared look at Rey. He had completely and resolutely ignored her.</p><p>When she had told him that she couldn’t see him this week, Ben didn’t need further confirmation: she was done with him. Although the sex had been fantastic, the most fun and fulfilling of his life, he supposed she didn’t want their relationship to escalate further. But it was escalating for Ben. </p><p>Time and time again, especially after a good fucking, Ben was tempted to ask Rey for her number. Ask her to dinner. Ask her to move some of her clothes into his drawers so she could stay the night more often. But every time he chickened out. She was a goddess. Her British accent and perfectly toned legs made it impossible to surpass Ben’s mental block. He was distracted, and falling hard. So if she wanted to end things, he was going to make things difficult. <i>Let the games begin</i> he thought.</p><p>Rey was getting frustrated that he hadn’t looked at her today. He hadn’t actually looked at her much of this week. <i>Is he grossed out that I was on my period? Men are so fucking small minded.</i> </p><p>Rey had worn a flowy forest green dress that reached just passed her knees, very 1970s of her. She had a new pair of black nylons on, which did little to combat the frigid Chicago weather. But she loved dresses, and she had hoped that dawning a pretty outfit like this would entice Ben to check her out after her week of cramps and loneliness. No such luck. </p><p>Ben’s deep baritone voice continued onwards, their meeting surpassing the hour mark. She was incredibly turned on. And to make matters worse, she nonchalantly placed her right hand over her pubic area, and much to her surprise (not really) she was absolutely soaked. Like, really, really soaked. </p><p>The consistent sex with Ben had kept her lower half very satisfied since moving to America. And now she was addicted and going through withdrawals. <i>Fine. If he’s going to be like this, then I’ll just have to sort myself out.</i></p><p>Rey got up from the board room table, unable to keep sitting there watching him. She whispered into Finn’s ear that she had to use the restroom, and promptly left the meeting. She practically sprinted to her little office, feeling brave enough to potentially touch herself to get her through the day. ‘I could just sit at my desk and pretend to check emails’ she smiled while striding into her corner office space. <i>I could easily rum myself over my nylons and finish the job.</i> </p><p>Just as she shut her office door she heard voices in the hall. Upon peering out, it seemed the meeting had been adjourned. <i>Guess I could have stayed a bit longer after all.</i> She went to shut her door when Rose walked by. </p><p>“Ben said we could all have a ten minute break” Rose sighed, “We have a whole other set of documents to go over.” Rose sighed more heavily, “I really have to pee, see you back in there Rey!” With that she was off to the restroom, which Rey supposed she ought to use too, in order to dry herself off now that masturbation was off the table. </p><p>As she was about to leave her office, Ben walked by. </p><p>“You couldn’t wait five more minutes for me to finish that section of my presentation? You must have known a break was coming soon.” </p><p>Rey bit back. </p><p>“I hadn’t a clue, I was losing focus.”</p><p>“Thought you could handle going at it for a long time?”</p><p>“Normally I can. And don’t think I didn’t catch that sexual innuendo.”</p><p>Ben laughed.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I figured some things slipped right past you. You move on so quickly from people, I thought inside jokes were beneath you.” Ben looked upset. </p><p>Rey knew something was up. </p><p>“Okay why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong? Clearly you meant something there, and our meeting is about to restart, so out with it.”</p><p>Ben was not going to let up. He was disappointed their fling had ended, and even more disappointed she wasn’t going to tell him why. The whole thing was a complete misunderstanding. </p><p>“You know, I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you. From the moment you showed up I knew you were going to give me a headache.”</p><p>
  <i>Wow that was very uncalled for.</i>
</p><p>“What has gotten into you? Is it because we haven’t hooked up in a few days?”</p><p>Ben laughed, “Oh don’t worry about that. There are other girls in my phone you know. Unlike you, I don’t like to leave people high and dry.”</p><p>Rey was now seething. She was so shocked and hurt she didn’t exactly have control of her emotions. </p><p>She grabbed Ben by his upper arm and pulled him into her office, effectively shutting them in. She was going to lose it.</p><p>“You’re joking right? You did not just throw that in my face?”</p><p>“Maybe I did.”</p><p>Rey was going to kill him. </p><p>“I guess I was under the impression that you had a little more class than that.”</p><p>“Same goes for you.”</p><p>Rey pushed him up against her office door, and the frame rattled under their shared weight. </p><p>“I tell you I can’t see you this week, and you decide to fuck other girls? Are Americans really all this desperate? You couldn’t wait a few days?”</p><p>Ben’s face was red, he leaned down into her face, eyes ablaze. </p><p>Things were about to hit the fan.</p><p>“I don’t like to play games. I don’t like to be kept waiting 'a few days'. I don’t want to play hot and cold with someone I just met. Either you want me or you don’t.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? ‘Either you want me or you don’t’ ... what gave you the impression I didn’t want you?” </p><p>Ben exhaled through his nose loudly.</p><p>“You’re joking right?”</p><p>“Does it look like I’m joking. I have you pushed up against my office door, and I am actually dripping down my leg with arousal. Do you want to feel how desperate I have been for you?”</p><p>“Quite frankly? No, I don’t want to know. You put this whole thing on pause. I had to take matters into my own hands.” He lied.</p><p>“So my period starts, and because you’re so horny, you decide to sleep with other people?”</p><p>Rey pushed away from him, completely lost and sexually frustrated. Sure, they hadn’t exactly stated what they were, but Rey had assumed they were at least somewhat monogamous. They had stopped using condoms, and suddenly she was hyper aware that she might need to go to a sexual health clinic. </p><p>
  <i>I have the sudden need to inch myself. Did he really give me an STI?</i>
</p><p>Her thoughts stopped there. Ben caught her arms before she could step too far back. </p><p>“Woah, what? Period starts? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Rey shook her head. <i>I think there is a walk-in clinic near my apartment, maybe I can go after work today?</i> This whole thing was simply ridiculous. </p><p>“It’s fine. Nevermind. Forget it.” <i>Maybe Finn will come with me.</i></p><p>“No, I can’t forget it. Were you on your period? Is that why you didn’t want to see me?”</p><p>“I said forget it! This is so silly, I shouldn’t have assumed you weren’t sleeping with other people. It’s fine really, let’s just pretend this whole thing never happened.”</p><p>“Pretend this never happened? How could I? Why would I want too?”</p><p>“If you’re getting your fill with other women then there’s really no point continuing this unless you start wearing condoms again. I really can’t afford to be visiting American health clinics during my contract here. My medical coverage is only so much.”</p><p>Rey pulled away from him, and went to grab her phone. <i>Maybe I can make an appointment online?</i></p><p>“I’m not getting my fill with other women! What is happening?”</p><p>She quickly googled the clinic near her. It was called ‘Midwest Express Clinic’ and it appeared you could book appointments online. <i>Perfect!</i></p><p>“Can you leave please? I need to book something and I’d rather not see you at the moment.”</p><p>“Book what? Can we please discuss what is happening? I thought I understood but now I am not so sure.”</p><p>“When was the last time you got checked for STIs?”</p><p>“WHAT!”</p><p>“You had told me that you were clean, but I just want to make sure. If you’re sleeping with more than one person, you really should inform the others involved, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Rey! I am not sleeping with more than one person!”</p><p>“Well not currently, I suppose you’re right. Maybe I don’t need to get checked then?” Rey contemplated this. If Ben started sleeping with someone after they had finished, maybe she was safe? <i>Still, I better book this appointment to be sure.</i> </p><p>“It was great catching up Ben, really, but I’d like to talk to Finn and I need to use the restroom for real. I can’t be wet during your second presentation, you understand?”</p><p>“NO! Of course I don’t understand! Please, spell it out for me. You’re down a rabbit hole and I don’t even know what we’re discussing anymore.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. She was hurt. She had thought she was special to him.</p><p>“We’re discussing my nativity it seems. Who knew a man couldn’t wait for a girl to finish her period before jumping someone else?”</p><p>Her disappointment filled her. </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me.” Rey carefully pushed Ben away from the door, her kitten heels clacking as she walked towards Finn’s desk. Ben watched her hips sway, totally, and completely lost. </p><p>
  <i>Did that really just happen? Did I really just pretend to be sleeping with other women, and did she actually believe me?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh no.</i>
</p><p>Rey approached Finn’s desk and whispered into his ear. </p><p>“I think Mr. Solo might have given me something that requires either penicillin or antibiotics. Will you help me book an appointment?”</p><p>Finn’s eyes opened wide. But thankfully, he kept his mouth closed and nodded. </p><p>He whispered back, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “If you wait with me at the clinic then I’ll buy you dinner?”</p><p>Finn hugged her from the side. “Sweetheart, I’ll be the one buying you dinner. I am so sorry, what a jerk. And yes, I will wait with you. I adore you.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes started to blur. This really was so trivial. Her first sexual partner in America happens to be her boss (not technically but whatever) and he maybe gave her an STI? <i>I thought this only happened when you use dating apps?</i></p><p>“I need to use the restroom. I’ll book it for 5:00pm and then we can have takeout at mine. Peo is invited too of course.”</p><p>Finn smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you back in the meeting.”</p><p>“Love you.” She whispered into his shoulder. </p><p>“Dito.” Finn said. </p><p>After Rey left, Finn decided he was going to not only talk like a best friend, but act like one too. He got up from his desk and marched over to Ben who was still partially frozen beside Rey’s office. Ben was stuck in his head, totally unsure of how to proceed. He knew he messed up when he attempted to make her jealous. <i>Why couldn’t I just be up front? I’ve royally fucked up.</i></p><p>Ben was so inside his head that he didn’t see Finn approach until he was right in front of him. </p><p>“You’re an even bigger asshole than I thought, you know that Benjamin?”</p><p>Ben looked up, and noticed just how mad Finn looked. </p><p>“What did you just say to me?”</p><p>“I said, you’re an asshole, and not only does Rey hate you, but now so do I. Leave her alone.”</p><p>Finn began to walk away, when Ben spoke up, “She hates me? Oh this is so ridiculous.”</p><p>Finn whirled back around. “Maybe to you ‘playboy’, but to me and Rey this is serious. She wants to have kids someday you know! I want to be an uncle, and if you gave her something that screws that up I will actually kill you.”</p><p><i>Woah what the fuck?! </i> Ben thought.</p><p>“Rey ‘wants to have kids someday’ what the fuck are you on about?” </p><p>“If she caught something from you I will be so mad. Like, maybe 'you’ll receive my resignation' mad. Or better yet, maybe 'I'll beat your face' in mad.”</p><p>Ben remembered a time when he was jealous of Finn, thinking him and Rey were actually together given their closeness. The irony was not lost on him that he was, once again, jealous of Rey and Finn’s closeness. She had a fiercely demoted, albeit gay, man protecting her. That should have been him. Ben should be the one clearing all this up. He was the one that was falling for her, yet he just ended things. </p><p>“No resignation needed. I wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. I said this is ‘ridiculous’ because it’s all a misunderstanding. I will go clear this up right now.”</p><p>“Not so fast big guy. You don’t get to go anywhere near her.”</p><p>Finn turned again to walk away, but before he got too far he turned around again and said, “Oh, and if it’s not already obvious, you are un-invited to my birthday party this weekend. I don’t want you anywhere near my family.”</p><p>Finn then stormed off, and decided to wait for Rey outside of the restroom before they went back into the meeting. </p><p>Ben hung his head. He had really, really fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, they had all journeyed back into the board room. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off fo Rey. But this time, she was the one ignoring him. </p><p>Ben continued to lecture on about their numbers, only really staring a Rey. She was secretly on her phone booking her medical appointment. There had been some annoying error while inputting her temporary health card information. <i>I hate this country’s medical system. Sometimes I wish I was home. </i></p><p>The 5pm slot was no longer available, taken likely while she dried her tears in the bathroom. Only a few had escaped. She was a strong woman. But alas, she was falling for Ben, even if it was just a little bit. Sure, she hadn’t really known him (clearly!) but even she thought they were somewhat compatible. He was kind, but also very dominate in bed. She loved both. He brought her americanos some afternoons, and is a very generous lover. <i>Was</i> she corrected herself mentally. <i>He was a very generous lover, I don’t think I can see him anymore, even if we do start using condoms again. This whole situation is too weird, and it’s hitting too close to my heart.</i></p><p>After scrolling back through the time slots, she noticed the only one available that day was in thirty minutes. She’d have to leave now if she wanted it. <i>I can’t sit here and listen to him anymore. I’m so mad and embarrassed. I might as well take the afternoon off and make it up next week.</i></p><p>So again, Rey stood to leave. This time though, Ben stopped mid sentence. Everyone turned towards Rey as his words faded off.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked, anger and uncertainty flooding his voice. </p><p>“I have a medical appointment.”</p><p>Ben took a deep breath. “No, you don’t. That wasn’t on the schedule.”</p><p>“Well, of course it wasn’t, I just booked it now.”</p><p>The whole boardroom was silent. Finn was staring at the pair, ready to jump in at any point. </p><p>“Why would you book an appointment during my presentation? I am just about to go over Mark’s publication which pertains to your numbers.”</p><p>Rey was already out the door, “You can email them to me.”</p><p>She was back in her office buttoning up her peacoat by the time Ben ran in. </p><p>“Where are you going? Don’t leave like this.”</p><p>She fished out her matching black wool scarf, and threaded it around her neck. Trying and failing to appear indifferent to him, she said, “I have too, I can’t be late. It’s okay Ben really. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Ben took her hand. “Do you promise to see me later? I think I might have really screwed up Rey.” He sounded desperate. </p><p>“Yes, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. I really have to go now. Good luck with the rest of your presentation.”</p><p>“No! Come over tonight, I’ll get that bottle of Australian red you like. We can discuss this. Please Baby.”</p><p>She pulled away from him and grabbed her L train pass. She was going to be late. </p><p>“I don’t think I can see you anymore Ben. For real this time. I thought I could, but I don’t think I can. If you’re seeing other people … then well … “</p><p>“Stop! I’m not, I swear I’m not! Please Rey. Listen to me!” </p><p>“I tried.” She frowned. </p><p>Rey started towards the elevators. Her heels clicking away. <i>Damn it! I forgot to change into my winter boots. Oh well, I suppose this day was already doomed to be bad.</i></p><p>Rey clicked the down button, but Ben was hot on her heels. Almost falling over trying to stop her. </p><p>“Rey listen to me, I’m sorry, it’s really, honestly not what you think.”</p><p>The elevator arrived, it always came quick with their office on the sixth floor. </p><p>“Ben,” she smiled, “It’s okay, really.” She held the elevator door open with her arm, and reached up to peck his lips one last time. Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. </p><p>“I’ll see you later okay? Let’s just put this whole thing behind us.”</p><p>Rey stepped into the elevator, and offered a teary eyed half smile at Ben. </p><p>“Put what behind us? This misunderstanding or us seeing each other?”</p><p>The doors began to close. </p><p>“Both.”</p><p>The doors closed, and she held her tears. Ben did not. </p><p>He swiped at his eyes. <i>Damn it! What the fuck have I done?</i></p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Ben began to pace around the elevators. <i>If only I could text her, call her! Why didn’t I ever ask for her number?</i></p><p>He ran to the HR file folders. </p><p>“What are you doing Mr. Solo?”</p><p>“Oh! Miss. Hux. I didn’t see you there. Sorry.”</p><p>Amelia Hux had been their HR coordinator since the company merged in Chicago. She was nothing if not thorough. </p><p>“Please, I need to have Rey Johnson’s cell number. It is of some urgency.”</p><p>Amelia looked up at him, perplexed. </p><p>“You need Miss. Johnson’s cell number? Is she not in the office today?”</p><p>“No, she has just stepped out. I need to contact her.”</p><p>“Well I apologize Mr. Solo, I cannot give out contact information. We have all signed a confidentiality agreement, and this falls under that umbrella.”</p><p>Ben was getting annoyed. </p><p>“Amelia. Please, this is very important.”</p><p>“So are basic worker’s rights. Talk to Finn about this, maybe he can get ahold of her.”</p><p>“Fuck Finn! I don’t want to hear another word about Finn.”</p><p>“Well Mr. Solo, it appears he is right behind you. So whether or not you wish to, it seems you will be hearing from him.”</p><p>Amelia tightened her ginger hair back into it’s ponytail, and began filing that week’s payroll. </p><p>Finn looked murderous when Ben turned around. </p><p>“You really can’t just leave her alone can you? You have to bother Amelia too with this nonsense. Leave. Rey. Alone.”</p><p>Ben stormed passed Finn, back into the boardroom. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>After Rey’s blood test, she texted Finn that she was done. As she had to leave so last minute, she had to endure the lab work herself with no one’s hand to hold. </p><p>
  <i>It’s fine, I’ve done this all my life. I’m good at being independent.</i>
</p><p>The nurse had told Rey her results would be in this weekend, which was good and bad, because she had wanted to enjoy Finn’s birthday. If she got a positive test result, she was sure to be in a terrible mood around his friends. <i>Oh well, nothing to be done.</i></p><p>She ordered take out for Finn, Poe, and her, opting instead to have it at his place. She didn’t want to be at her flat knowing Ben’s memory would play on and on in her head. They had done disgustingly delicious things in her bedroom, she thought it best to choose another location. Ben had fucked her on every inch of her space. Living in a studio meant there weren’t a lot of surfaces to cover. But Ben had gotten creative. </p><p>Her bedroom was first. Then her small kitchen counter. Next her shower, and shower floor. They had sex against her front door for crying out loud. She didn’t even bother changing her sheets those first initial days, knowing his semen would stain the sheets the next night anyway. </p><p>
  <i>Maybe I’ll look for a new apartment? I don’t want to remember his presence in my small space.</i>
</p><p>Rey grabbed their takeout from a shop near the clinic and hopped back on the L. Putting her headphones in, she pressed play on her favourite Beatles’ album. <i>I wish men were more like Paul McCartney. One Paul, one Linda. Simple.</i></p><p>She laughed to herself. Though her heart was in shambles. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After spending a fantastic evening with Finn and Poe, she came to the conclusion that tomorrow she would need to work from home. She was worried about her STI results, and she didn’t have the courage to face Ben just yet. </p><p>So, on her way home from Finn’s apartment, she decided to stop back into the office to grab her laptop and her notes. The next day was Friday, and then she was safe from Ben all weekend. This would give her the perfect space she deserved. </p><p>After entering in the after hours' building code, Rey took the elevator up. She waved to the night time security guards, and smiled when she passed Rose leaving. Rose always worked late, she was so diligent with her authors. </p><p>“Oh! You’re back! I hope your doctor’s appointment went well.”</p><p>“Thank you! Just grabbing my work stuff, I am planning to work from home tomorrow. So if you need anything, just call or email me. We can still meet over the phone about your new author if you want.”</p><p>“Totally, sounds good Rey. Thanks for letting me know! I'll see you at Finn's birthday?”</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Rey walked over to her office space. </p><p>The office was quiet; it seemed no one else was there. </p><p>Rey unplugged her computer, grabbed her charger, and manila folders. <i>I have to call Mark tomorrow. This guy is really taking a lot out of me.</i></p><p>Ben had told Rey that they would handle Mark together, but that was after they started fucking. If Rey and Ben we not going to be seeing each other, she figured she was on her own again.</p><p>As she was leaving, she noticed a sticky note was taped to her monitor. </p><p>“Please call me, 312-XXX-XXX.” It was signed ‘Ben’ but she knew that before she got that far. Rey pocketed the number, figuring she’d text him once she got her STI results to let him know whether or not he too was in the clear. </p><p>She passed by his empty, dark office. The door was partially closed, but she slowly opened it. She had gotten down on her knees one morning and blown him for ten minutes while he pretended to be busy on his computer. <i>That was fun</i> she thought. </p><p>Following that, Ben had fingered Rey in the copy room later that afternoon. She had squirted all over his pressed black dress pants, but the liquid had dried quickly. After Rey came down from her orgasm, Ben had sensually whispered in her ear “I have clean pants in my office, but I don’t even want to change them. I want to keep your juices on me all day.” She then gave him a fast, spit covered hand job, still in the copy room. She had sucked the shell of his ear, whispering profanities and promises for later. </p><p>That night they had tried something new. Neither had much experience with anal play; Ben admitted he had only barely fingered a woman's ass one time in college, but that he desperately wanted to try putting his cock in someone’s ass. More specifically, after only sleeping with each other for a few days, Ben wanted to put himself inside Rey’s ass. </p><p>Both had agreed to try it out. So, that night, after messing around in the office all day, they had stopped at a drugstore on the way back to Ben’s, and picked up a large bottle of lube. </p><p>It had been a little awkward at first, as neither of them really knew how he was going to fit. They came to the conclusion that they would need to start slow. </p><p>So, while Ben pounded into Rey from behind, he stuck his lubed soaked thumb inside her ass. It had been marvelous. Ben had never in his life heard a woman make the noises Rey had made. </p><p>Rey hadn't quite screamed, but she did moan loudly, with surprise and glee dripping from her voice. Her mouth had been permanently open, eyes bugging out of her head as Ben fucked, and fucked, and fucked her vagina. She had arched her back so much, that Ben decided he would slide his thumb out, and his pointer and middle finger in it’s place. </p><p>Rey had detonated around his erection and his fingers. She had actually started crying her orgasm was so good. Hot tears and drool had run down her face onto his sheets. </p><p>“Holy shit Rey. Holy shit that was so hot.” Ben kept fucking into her. He had been so close. </p><p>“Ah!” Rey pulsed around him, never having finished that hard in her life. Her insides shook, and her asshole stretched. </p><p>“That’s it baby. Take it. Take every fucking inch of me.”</p><p>She had taken it. Over and over. </p><p>As Ben was nearing his orgasm, he said “Can I finish in your ass?”</p><p>Rey screamed yes, and Ben had pulled out of her. He pushed just the tip of himself barely inside of her, and she cried harder as her orgasm continued. </p><p>Ben ejaculated into her ass, his cum oozing out of him in ropes. Although he had not been deep inside her, his cum shot all the way up. </p><p>“Rey! Shit! That’s it! Look at that!” Rey convulsed again. This had been the craziest moment of her life. Ben had then carefully pulled out of her rim, and held her hips firmly in the air. Watching as his cum leaked out of her ass. </p><p>He bit into her cheek, licking where his teeth had left marks. </p><p>It had been the wildest, most satisfying sex of her life. Her holes had never quite felt the same. When his fingers had been in her ass, his erection had stroked even harsher against her clitoris. It had been a mutually benefiting experience. </p><p>However, the next day Rey had gotten her period. And their whole situation had ended. They never got to try anal, and the bottle of barely used lube still sat on Ben’s bedside table. <i> Weren't you supposed to have anal sex especially during your period? That just makes sense ... </i></p><p>She was angry at herself that they had stopped using condoms. Again, she reflected on the dangers of STIs, and how she really ought to stop trusting people so quickly. </p><p>She closed his door, and walked back towards the elevators. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Ben had tried jacking off, and while it left him somewhat physically satisfied, he only hungered harder for Rey. Their lube was beside him as he stroked himself in bed that night. He missed her terribly. Her snarky comments and little jokes made him feel relaxed, they were both so comfortable with each other. He liked talking to her about books, although she preferred the romantics. He had joked that he would read “Emma” if she read “Anna Karenina”. </p><p>“It’s still a romantic story!” He argued, inciting her to read it. </p><p>“I know how it ends Ben. I don’t want to read it! I’ll be sad.”</p><p>“I promise you won’t. It’s a good story. Come on, I’ll read all of Austen if you read one Tolstoy. I want to hear your thoughts on his characters.”</p><p>She had agreed, and promised to pick up her own copy of “Anna Karenina” from the thrift store. Ben had decided to just loan her his copy. </p><p>“But I like to highlight and write notes to myself. Really, it’s better if I get my own.” She had said. </p><p>Ben had smiled. </p><p>“Just take mine. I would love to see what you highlight. Gives us more to talk about.”</p><p>She had agreed, then kissed his lips over and over again. The book forgotten. </p><p><i>She still has my copy</i> he thought. <i>If anything, it’ll give me a reason to talk to her again. Right? </i></p><p>Rey had the body of his dreams, and the brain of his superior. She was so smart, and he liked that she hadn’t read all his favourite classics. She had all the British literature down, it was his turn to introduce her to the Russians and Americans. </p><p>He tried not to lose hope, but he knew he had let her slip through his fingers while trying to make her jealous. He guessed in vain, that Rey had been on her period, and that this whole thing was entirely a miscommunication. </p><p>
  <i>How could I pretend I was sleeping with someone else? That was so pointless; as if I could ever think about taking another girl home. Rey kept me very busy, and well, for the first time - happy.</i>
</p><p>He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize it was nearly 2am. His softening erection ached. They had work the next day, and there was a chance he could fix this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! This was fun to write. I have never really written anal stuff, so if that bothers you just skip when it starts to get sexual. I clearly love angst and miscommunication lol. See you all soon!</p><p>P.S I hope 2021 brings us all besties like Finn.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>You can me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxanneKeeks">Twitter here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben crashes Finn's birthday to win back Rey. </p><p>They fuck it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon Miss. Johnson, I am leaving this voicemail to state your recent test results came back completely negative. No follow up is needed.”</p><p>Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Here she was Saturday evening, applying the last of her brown eyeshadow in preparation for Finn’s birthday. This news definitely wouldn’t ruin her evening. <i>Thank goodness, I’m in the clear.</i> </p><p>After applying a few extra layers of mascara, Rey shimmed into her tight Free People party dress, one that she recently purchased for this very occasion. The golden hue of her dress paired with a casual pair of black Oxford Doc Martens made her the ideal version of edginess. She reached into her very small front closet and took out her oversized thrifted leather jacket and grabbed her ivory tote bag to carry Finn’s birthday gift. </p><p>She had thrifted him not one, but two tweed blazers; one for Poe and one for him. She knew he’d appreciate her paying homage to their time spent in London. Plus, they had so recently discussed their “University days” and “all those accents and tweed blazers” she knew he’d like them. Hopefully, like they discussed, they could have fun wearing them in bed. </p><p>She carefully placed the two birthday wrapped blazers into her bag, tied her laces, and headed out. While locking her door she remembered that she ought to probably text Ben about her results. Rey was trying to be more <i>adult</i> like, which meant holding less grudges. So that is what she did. While clicking the down button on the elevator, Rey drafted a text to Ben, thankful she had saved his number from the sticky note he’d left her. She made sure to click send only after the text lacked any sort of bitterness. </p><p>Once downstairs, she walked out towards the nearest L train station with a somber line across her forehead. <i>I am going to see Finn. I am going to drink. And I am going to get over this fool.</i> </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“Hi this is Rey. Just wanted to let you know my STI results came back negative. Thought you should know. Have a nice weekend.” </p><p>Ben looked up from his battered and well loved copy of Clockwork Orange. This had been his sixteenth time re-reading it. <i> No one texts me </i> he thought as he reached for his phone.</p><p>To say he was shocked was an understatement. At first he didn’t understand the context of the text, having to read it again and again to make sure he understood the content. <i>STI results? So she really did get tested on Thursday. I am such a moron.</i></p><p>Illinois sexual health clinics were efficient with their lab results, although these were results Rey really didn’t need to confirm. Ben hadn’t had a sexual partner in nearly a year, and after that relationship had ended, he had gotten checked as per usual.</p><p>
  <i>Ridiculous. I fucked this whole thing up because I couldn’t just talk to the girl. She thinks I was sleeping around, when in reality I was falling head over heels for her.</i>
</p><p>Ben closed his book, and angrily threw it across the room. Rey hadn’t shown up to work the day before, opting instead to work from home. He was frustrated, as he had assumed he’d be able to explain this whole situation in the morning. Ben had very quickly put two and two together. Rey had been on her period this past week, which Ben had interpreted as them actually breaking up. </p><p><i>Breaking up? Yeah right, we definitely weren’t even together. What we had was purely sexual.</i> </p><p>But it hadn’t felt like that to Ben. She wasn't 'nothing' to him. To his credit, he had slowly incorporated bringing her americanos, and complimenting her outfits. She sometimes slept at his apartment, or at least she had two times. He had brought takeout her apartment one night during the first week they started seeing each other. They had fucked, eaten, fucked again, then watched a documentary  about space on her small TV, fallen asleep, then fucked in the shower the next morning before work. In his mind they were more serious than merely hooking up. They were on their way to becoming something more. But, they probably should have established that. </p><p>Ben had never really been a sappy person. Especially in college when he slept with girls, he had not thought twice about what it had meant; but not with Rey. From the moment he met her, especially in person, he knew he was gone for.</p><p>He liked everything about her. She made him nervous, and made him imagine what a future could be like. Someone to come home with, someone to cook and joke around with. Someone to buy groceries with, and someone to go on long walks in the park with, maybe even with a medium sized dog. Someone to discuss the concept of ‘starting a family’ and getting a mortgage for a larger house still close to downtown. But now? Now Ben wasn’t so sure those dreams were even a possibility. </p><p>In hindsight, Ben was now a sappy person, pining after a girl he had scared away all on his own. </p><p>He thought about responding to her text, but he had no clue what to say. ‘Thanks for letting me know!’ or ‘Good to hear! Thanks! Have a good weekend!’ or ‘Cool! Wanna grab dinner?’</p><p><i>No</i> he thought, <i>It’s worse if I write back. I should just leave her alone.</i></p><p>But that hurt more than anything. </p><p>At this point, Ben was laying out on his very oversized couch, staring at his high celling contemplating his next moves. Rey and him hadn’t even fucked on this couch. For some reason this particular spot had been reserved for their deep literary and life discussions. She had told him about the UK, and he had told her about his time spent at Dartmouth College.  He spoke about his favourite business professors; his favourite musicians; his favourite desserts. Rey and him were both obsessed with the Beatles, but Rey favoured Paul, whereas Ben was a bigger fan of George. They talked about everything on this couch. In the span of two weeks, his entire life had been shared with an incredible soul. </p><p>What is more, Rey had been one of the few people to actually sit on this piece of furniture, let alone keeping up with deep conversations. His parents never stayed long enough in his space to merit sitting and talking. Likewise, he had no real friends. He was always busy with his career, and he had a hard time garnering any sort of relationships. </p><p>But Rey, she had spilled into his life perfectly; fitting in ways he had never thought possible.<br/>
<i>What the fuck am I going to do?</i> </p><p>Then it hit him. Today was Finn’s birthday party. The one he had been unceremoniously uninvited too. <i>It doesn’t matter</i> he thought, <i>That is where she is going to be, so that is where I need to be.</i></p><p>Ben ran across his large apartment into his walk-in closet. He decided quickly what he should wear to a person’s birthday party that he wasn’t exactly friends with, in order to win back the girl of his dreams. <i>Let’s start with pants</i> he thought reaching for his neatly pressed slacks.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart! Look at you Miss. Vixen, I love your lipstick darling.”</p><p>Rey laughed close to Finn’s face. He fluffed her slightly curled hair around a bit. </p><p>“Haha, you’re definitely drunk already. But thank you kind birthday boy.” She hugged him and helped close the door behind her as she entered the very busy party. </p><p>Poe had rented out the party room in his building, which was suspiciously located close to a certain someone’s expensive apartment, one she was very familiar with. Or at least had been. Poe made enough to pay for this luxurious area of downtown Chicago, thanks to his successful tech startup company. <i>Rich men are found in rich areas</i> Rey thought to herself. </p><p>“Come on sweetheart! You have to meet Poe’s co-worker! The one who recommended the French restaurant to us! She has simply the best taste, and I want her to tell you about this Cambodian restaurant I wanna take us to too!”</p><p>Rey gave him one of her rare full smiles. “Alright, one second. Let hang up my coat. I’ll meet you over there.”</p><p>Finn kissed the side of her head, and ran off in the crowd. Rey took out a coat hanger, and put her leather jacket away. She was now slightly cold, thanks to the revealing nature of her backless dress. </p><p>She placed the two wrapped tweed blazers on Finn’s gift table, which was overflowing with presents. <i>Good. Finn deserves this and more. I am so happy he found his people.</i></p><p>Her low Doc Martens clacked across the grey marble floor. She needed to drink if she was going to interact with this many strangers. So, instead of meeting Finn right away, she headed to the bar area. It was covered in booze, from tequila and rum to both white and red wines. She selected wine over liquor, at least for the beginning of her night. Rey poured herself a glass of  Washington red, and slipped back into the party. </p><p>She didn’t recognize anybody. <i>Rose is probably somewhere in here. No use fretting, guess I’ll make my rounds.</i></p><p>Rey quickly morphed into the nearest huddled group, all who worked at Poe’s startup. </p><p>“That is what I told them! If you aren’t going to match our market price, get the fuck out of the way!” The whole group doubled over laughing, clearly something Rey wouldn’t be able to follow. </p><p>She smiled along, watching eagerly at their lively discussion. </p><p>That was until someone decided to include her. </p><p>“You must be one of Finn’s friends.” A deep voice and with a strong Chicago accent said.</p><p>Rey turned to a male member of the small group who was looking intently at her. Or more precisely, looking intently at the swells of her breasts. She couldn’t exactly wear a bra with this backless dress, and as a result, her nipples were currently making a peaked appearance through the thin gold material because of the chilled air. </p><p><i>Figures</i> she thought to herself. <i>Men are so one track minded. But, I suppose it is still fun to flirt and play.</i></p><p>“Yes, Finn’s is my best mate. We’ve known each other since Uni.”</p><p>“Ah, and she’s British? What a pleasant surprise.” </p><p>He stepped closer to her, despite the group’s conversation still carrying out in loud laughter. </p><p>“Hi Finn’s best mate, I’m Cam. I work with Poe and the gang that you’ve clearly seen in action here. But don’t get too spooked, they’re all a bunch of harmless goofballs.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t scare easy.” She smiled up at him. “Although ‘Finn’s best mate’ is a true statement, call me Rey instead.” </p><p>“Rey? A unique name for a unique girl.” He took another step closer. Rey liked the way he smelled, it was very different from another man she had recently had close encounters with. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say I am tremendously unique. But I do appreciate the compliment. Are you having a nice evening so far?” </p><p>He took the liberty of tucking a loose curl behind her ear, “Yes, I think I am having a rather nice evening. How about you?” </p><p>Rey nodded up at him, not breaking eye contact. </p><p>“There you are! Darling I’ve been looking for you! Oh —” Finn stopped, staring between Cameron and Rey. “See you’ve met Mr. Garcia. You seem to attract men in finance sweetheart …” Finn drunkingly snickered, and reached to steal a sip from Rey’s almost finished glass of wine.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, <i>What are the odds? American men in finance seems to be my new type.</i></p><p>“Mr. Garcia was just informing me that this lot here,” she gestured to the group now behind them, “are all harmless, can you confirm my dearest Finn?” </p><p>“These guys? Oh, definitely harmless love. Sometimes a little too vanilla, if you catch my drift.” </p><p>The two of them exploded into laughter, Cameron Garcia rolled his eyes and smiled along. Rey was starting to feel the effects of her wine. </p><p>“Their accents are certainly something.”</p><p>“Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but yours is the only one that stands out in Chicago.” </p><p>“This is true.” Cam agreed. He looked at her lustfully. </p><p>“I am the only person here with a proper accent!” </p><p>The group behind them laughed precisely at the right time, making her joke seem all the more impactful. Cam and Finn were smiling along at the irony.</p><p>“Looks like your glass is empty Rey, can I pour you more red?” </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Cam carefully took the glass from her, and walked off. Rey turned to Finn squealing. </p><p>“You just can’t help yourself can you? Jumping these Chicago bones left and right?”</p><p>“Oh as if! You’re one to talk. I remember when you started seeing Poe. You’d moved back to America for two whole seconds, and then you were off the market.”</p><p>“Speaking of ‘markets’ you really did our American economy a favour by purchasing this dress darling. You look so hot.” </p><p>“Oh my gosh, what a terrible subject transition! Didn’t studying literature in London do you any good?”  </p><p>“Haha, that was a long time ago. A lot can change when moving to the United States of America darling.” He said in a silly voice. </p><p>“Don’t I know it. Though somewhat related, I do hope you enjoy your gift; it is absolutely UK approved.” </p><p>Finn beamed with joy and hugged Rey close.</p><p>“Love you forever Rey.”</p><p>“Love you forever Finn.” </p><p>“Now enough emotional mush! Have fun with Cam, come find me in a little bit. And if you go home with him, make sure to use one of those damn rubbers this time.” </p><p>“Oh you ridiculous man, keep your voice down.” She laughed. “I guess I should tell you the good news.” She leaned into Finn’s ear, “I got my results back, and I’m clean!” She whispered. </p><p>They both high fived, and Finn marched away with a full toothed smiled plastered across his face, but not before he turned and said back, “You are so getting laid missy.”</p><p>“Shh! Finn!” She laughed eagerly. They parted with their spirits high.</p><p>Rey decided she would meet Cam back by the drink area, that would give them a little more privacy than the centre of the room. Plus, she was certain she’d hate the wine he picked for her. </p><p>She didn’t make it that far though. Standing between her and the bar was Benjamin Solo. </p><p>He was dressed in impeccably pleated navy dress pants, dark brown leather shoes, and a classic fitted white collared shirt. </p><p>He looked absolutely delicious. Better than anything she had ever seen him in. This was likely exacerbated by the fact that she hadn’t seen him in two days, the memory of him lingering hazily in her mind. But now in front of her, all the memories came flooding back; the sex, the informal dinners, the talks, and the overall fun they had had around the city between their apartments. </p><p>His hair was freshly washed. She knew that particular head of hair well. She had ran her fingers through it many, many times. It was floppy and soft, the black curls drying perfectly without ever needing product. Of course, Ben still used a little bit of moose to make it stay expertly coiffed. <i>Oh, why does he have to look so good? This cannot be good.</i></p><p>Ben, as if stuck in a trance upon seeing her, took a large and deliberate step in her direction. </p><p>“Hi.” Was all he said. </p><p>“Hi.” She said back. </p><p>Then silence. </p><p>In the distance, Rey spotted Cam talking to another colleague at the bar. It looked like she would have to wait a minute longer for her wine. </p><p>“I got your text.” He started. </p><p>Rey was pulled back into their intimate bubble, he was now a lot closer than before; just slightly a meter away. </p><p>“Oh, good.” She said back, “It’s relieving news really. I figured I should let you know too, so you can, you know … um, tell —” She stopped, she didn’t want to say the last bit out loud. </p><p>He took another step closer. </p><p>“Rey, there’s no one else. There never was. I promise you. The last person I slept with is long, long gone.” </p><p>Rey looked up at him, her mascara covered lashes blinking in contemplation. </p><p>“I alluded to the possibility of seeing other people because I was upset I hadn’t seen you in a week. I thought you had ended things. And, because I am a complete idiot, I didn’t realize you were actually on your period. I promise, with my whole heart that I was never sleeping with anyone else but you.” </p><p>Just then, some of Poe's friends brought around chocolate cake with fresh cut strawberries to their side of the room. <i>I guess I missed the part where they sing happy birthday.</i></p><p>"Here you guys go!" They were both passed a slice of mouth watering cake on a paper plate. Normally, Rey would have dug right in. But she had lost her appetite upon hearing Ben come clean about his lack of promiscuousness. She had been stewing about her test results, and all for nothing. She didn't feel like eating right now. </p><p>Rey was suddenly very overturned with anger. She took his cake and handed both of their slices off to a couple of ladies near them. </p><p>"Here you go! We're not the biggest fans of chocolate. I'm more of a fruitcake fan." </p><p>The ladies were apprehensive but nodded along nonetheless. </p><p>Rey turned back to Ben, now sans cake. </p><p>“Okay, well thanks for coming all this way, instead of just, you know, texting me back. To tell me you weren't sleeping around, I appreciate the clarification. Have a nice evening. I’ll see you Monday.” </p><p>She began stalking away, towards the bar where Cam was still chatting. </p><p>Ben reached out and caught her upper arm.</p><p>“Please, believe me Rey.” </p><p>She spun back. </p><p>“I do. Thank you for telling me, seriously I appreciate your honesty for once.” She turned to leave again, but he didn’t let go of her arm. </p><p>“Why are you leaving? We just sorted this whole thing out, didn’t we?”</p><p>“What ‘whole thing’? Ben, there is no ‘whole thing’ between us. At least, not anymore.” </p><p>“Rey baby, please I just told you —” </p><p>“No!” The same ladies, now eating their chocolate cake, turned in Rey's direction. She lowered her voice. “I am not your baby. I don’t want to see you anymore. This thing between us was a mistake. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with someone I work with in the first place.” </p><p>Ben inhaled sharply. </p><p>“You were so cold and removed, punishing me for a misunderstanding you clearly could have asked about sooner. But your pride got in the way, and I am really not interested in receiving this ‘back and forth’ treatment from you.” </p><p>Ben exhaled. He had held his breath for too long.</p><p>“There is no ‘back and forth’, or at least I don’t want there to be. We just need to communicate, I need to communicate what I am feeling better. But I know that now, please can we just discuss —”</p><p>“No! I just told you that I don’t want to see you anymore. It was fun while it lasted but seriously Ben —”</p><p>“‘It was fun while it lasted? It lasted all of two weeks when it could have been something much longer than that. Rey, I’ve opened up to you in ways I haven’t in years. I love spending time with you, and I don’t think —”</p><p>Cam then returned with her wine. <i>The never ending interruptions.</i> </p><p>“Rey! They ran out of anything from the West Coast, so I poured you this popular Italian red that we always have at company events. Hope that’s okay sugar.” </p><p>Cameron handed Rey back her very full wine glass. He had one with the same matching red. </p><p>“Hey, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Cam. Do you know Finn or —” Ben cut him off. </p><p>“She doesn’t like European reds.” </p><p>Rey took a sip to spite him. “Thank you Cam, I appreciate you getting this for me.”</p><p>“Isn’t it an open bar? There’s not even a bartender. It’s really not that challenging to pour yourself a couple of glasses.”</p><p>“Ben!” She snapped. </p><p>Cam looked between the two of them. </p><p>“Um, maybe I misinterpreted this —”</p><p>“No!” Rey said at the same time Ben said, “Yeah you definitely did.”</p><p>There was an awkward pause. </p><p>“I just realized I need to talk to Poe about something. Rey come find me later if you’re around. I'd love to continue our discussion.” </p><p>With that, the well tempered man walk off and disappeared into the crowd. </p><p>She took another sip of her drink, rather frustrated by Ben’s outburst. But, the wine Cam had poured really was terrible. <i>Time to start with liquor</i> Rey decided. </p><p>She pushed passed Ben this time to the bar area, and efficiently made herself a mixed drink with more tequila than tonic. She had time to drop two limes and some ice into her drink before Ben joined her.</p><p>“Baby, please. I want things to go back to the way they were before.”</p><p>Rey turned away from him, taking a large sip from her drink. </p><p>
  <i>Bloody hell, I love tequila. It cures everything</i>
</p><p>She then walked away from the bar and Ben, choosing instead to ditch the groups of people. She padded across the room, into a small alcove of floor to celling glass. It had a beautiful view of the lit up Chicago skyline. It would have been utterly breathtaking, had Ben not followed her. </p><p>“Rey. Seriously. I am trying to tell you something here.” </p><p>She kept looking out the window. </p><p>“I know you are. But you see, I don’t have the energy to care right now.” Rey was getting more tipsy. </p><p>“Baby, we’re perfect together. You have to know this.”</p><p>Ben was increasingly aware that his sappiness level had reached an all time high. </p><p>“I thought so. But now I am not so sure. I don’t like the way you treated me this week.” </p><p>Ben agreed. </p><p>“Me neither. But I promise never to do that again. That was stupid of me, I know that.”</p><p>She turned to him, a sad and resolute smile on her face. </p><p>“Ben,” she said, “I am only here for another nine months. What we started wasn’t supposed to be this serious.”</p><p>Now he could barely meet her eyes. She was breaking his heart. </p><p>“What if your contract gets extended? Were you really only planning on staying for the ten months?” </p><p>Rey laughed despite herself, “Ben, you know my contract isn’t going to get extended. I barely made my quarter last month.” </p><p>He inhaled loudly through his nose, he was getting more and more frustrated. Rey took the opportunity to spin around to face the city again; she really did love Chicago. </p><p>She sipped her strong drink, and met his whiskey brown eyes in the reflection of the glass. </p><p>“Rey, you met your quarter, which is almost unheard of for new employees. You only joined our team in March. In every meeting I have with upper management, I am under the impression they plan to offer you an extended contract.”</p><p>“Oh.” She said, completely surprised. She figured she really wasn’t doing all that well. </p><p>“Plus, you’ve finally cracked Mark. And his book series will bring more than enough revenue for you to meet your second and third quarter.” </p><p>Rey nodded. <i>It always comes back to Mark. This is so ridiculous.</i></p><p>“Well, that’s nice to know I guess. Doesn’t mean I will accept a new extended contract though.” </p><p>“What? Why on earth wouldn’t you accept it?” Ben snapped.</p><p>Rey turned away from the window, back to facing him. “I mean, I have more friends back home. I know that area better. I’m also not exactly a citizen here. This was only ever supposed to be a temporary thing. Chicago is still quite new to me.” But, she did still enjoy the newness, not that she’d tell him. </p><p>Ben was getting more upset. </p><p>“But you have Finn and his boyfriend, who I only recently discovered was real. Plus Rose, and sometimes I see you with Amelia, and …” Ben stopped talking. His throat closing up. He couldn’t bring himself to continue that pathetic sentence, his rejection looming too hard. </p><p>“I would miss Finn and Poe terribly, but look around, they have their own little world here.”</p><p>
  <i>You’re my world. I've known you for this short a time and you are already my whole fucking existence.</i>
</p><p>“But you can’t just leave ... ” <i>You can’t just leave me!</i></p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t be for another nine months of course. I’ll re-visit my options then. It’s much too early to decide.”</p><p>Ben couldn’t handle this. He had shed his fair share of tears when she left him by the elevators at work, he didn’t know what he would do if she left him by changing continents. </p><p>
  <i>Fine, here goes.</i>
</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave.” There he finally said it. “You have me here too. You must know that. You have to know that.”</p><p>Rey peaked up at him, looking more forlorn. “Ben stop. I don’t want to slow you down. You’re a textbook Casanova who’s fantastic in bed, and I love that about you. You deserve all the fun of not settling down. I don’t want to ruin this whole thing in Chicago for me, or for you. You’ve worked so hard since Dartmouth, this thing between us is just going to end in a disaster.”</p><p>Ben couldn’t shake the irony, he had slut shamed her initially, and now she was implying the same thing about him. The worst part was that Ben really wasn’t a Casanova, just like Rey wasn’t really a slut. They were both the boring monogamist type, without ever having said it out loud to each other. </p><p>“You would not be slowing me down. Even if you did, it’s because I want you to slow me down. I want you in my life Rey. I want to make this thing between us something real.”</p><p>“You want to make this real? You’ve known me for a month!” Her voice rose with indignation.</p><p>“Yes! I know! But a month is a long time if you think about it” He paused. “Well, actually no ... you’re right it’s not.” He stammered. “But, I don’t want you to move back to London. I want you to stay here, with me, in my apartment, with the publishing house, with Finn, Poe, and Rose —”</p><p>Rey cut him off by leaning up on her forefeet and messily kissing him. She slid her hands up his broad torso, running her nails up the back of his neck and into his perfect black hair. </p><p>She pulled away slightly from his mouth, “You want me?” </p><p>Ben grunted. “I want you. I want everything with you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to fuck around anymore Mr. Solo. It’s either all or nothing.”</p><p>“All. Everything. Rey Johnson, baby, I want to give you every part of me. I want every part of you.”</p><p>“Even if you’ve only known me for a month?”</p><p>“<i>Because</i> I’ve only known you for a month. When you connect with someone, you just know. And Rey? I know. ”</p><p>Their tongues tangled inside her mouth, and they both sighed happily into each other. He pulled her front harder into him, as he leaned against the nearest hidden wall, effectively tucking them behind the drawn curtains. Their teeth and tongues hitting repeatedly. </p><p>He ran his hands up and around her naked back, coming around to squeeze her right breast quite hard. </p><p>“Ah!” She yelped into his mouth. </p><p>“Hush now.” He latched his mouth back onto her lips, kissing and kissing her. Now he carefully cupped both breasts, running his large thumbs over and around her nipples. </p><p>“Tell me you like this. Tell me you want this too.” He said. </p><p>“I want this. I want you.” She opened her eyes to meet his. “Of course I want you. I’ve wanted you since the beginning.”</p><p>He kept one hand on her breast, while scooping down to hook her right thigh and leg around him. Their hot centers rubbed together, creating a friction so tantalizingly perfect they both moaned in recognition. </p><p>“I love this dress on you. Skimpy and easy to feel you up.”</p><p>Rey boldly slipped her hand between them, into the front of navy dress pants. “And I love these pants on you. They do wonders for your pert bum.” She pushed into his briefs, carefully touching his growing erection and delicately tracing his testicles. </p><p>Ben head flipped back, hitting the wall aggressively. He moaned loudly.</p><p>“You dangerous woman. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>She rubbed slowly up the length of him, “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>“You know you can have sex on your period, right? There this place called the shower or a bathtub, where you can easily —”</p><p>She cut him off again by sucking his lower lip into her mouth. His hand kneaded her breasts with more momentum. </p><p>“You should have told me you were on your period. I thought I did something wrong. I thought you were finished with me.”</p><p>“Some men don’t like talking about periods, much less period sex. How was I supposed to know?”</p><p>Ben sighed. “We’re both not very good at communication are we?”</p><p>She laughed. “You’d think we’d be better with all the books we’ve read between us.” </p><p>They laughed and continued groping each other. Ben’s hand slipped into the top of her dress now, his bare hand covering her entire breast. </p><p>“I read ‘Emma’ this week.” Ben stated as Rey continued her leisurely touching of him beneath his briefs. </p><p>“Did you? Hmm, did you like it Mr. Solo?”</p><p>“I did. You remind me of Emma sometimes, you’re a greedy, selfish little thing.”</p><p>She placed her mouth on his neck and before sucking she said, “I’m only greedy and selfish with you. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”</p><p>Then she began to give him a small hickey where his neck met his collar. </p><p>“Ow! Oh Rey, baby.” Ben sighed with his head drawn back again. “I don’t want to share you with anyone ever again. I’m actually an only child, never needed to share before.” </p><p>She laughed into his neck, “I am too.”</p><p>They had never really broached the topic of family and siblings, and this was certainly an odd situation to initiate it. It quickly was neglected in light of Ben’s now very hard erection, and Rey’s dampening underwear. </p><p>“Can I take you home Miss. Johnson?” He asked, breathless. </p><p>“You’d better Mr. Solo.” </p><p>Ben pulled her hand out of his pants, and turned her around so her back met his chest. </p><p>“I need to use your body to cover myself. Can’t have the whole party seeing how turned on I really am.”</p><p>“I like the idea of everyone seeing how much I effect you.” </p><p>“I bet you do baby.” Ben carefully bite into her neck from behind, silencing her. </p><p>He slowly fixed the top of her dress, straightening the thin straps. He also gave her bum a few squeezes. </p><p>“Did you bring a coat?” He asked. </p><p>Rey nodded, <i>I think I did? Right? I can’t even think right now, I am too hot.</i></p><p>“Let’s get our coats then.”</p><p>Ben led Rey out of the alcove, still keeping her slightly in front of him. But when they reached the coat racks, they were interrupted. </p><p>“I remember giving you clear instructions that you were no longer invited to my birthday.”</p><p>They carefully turned to face Finn, who had Poe’s arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder. </p><p>“Is this guy giving you trouble Rey?” asked Poe. </p><p>“I thought I left you with Cam! What the hell is going on Rey?” yelled Finn.</p><p>At the mention of Cam, Ben tightened his arm around her middle. His erection was painfully hard behind her back. He was barely containing his pre-cum. Something about public indecency really did it for both of them, especially given their history of hooking up at the office. </p><p>“Ben and I are leaving. We’re totally fine. It was all a misunderstanding Finn. Trust me, I’m good.” </p><p>Finn and Poe didn’t look convinced. </p><p>“How much have you had to drink?” Poe asked. </p><p>“Yeah! Good question honey! How much have you had to drink sweetheart? Is this six-foot something man whore taking advantage of you?” </p><p>Ben stiffened at the snarky comment. </p><p>“‘Man whore’? Are you for real Finn?” Ben sounded especially frustrated because he had to contain what they would deem whore-ish in Rey’s behind.</p><p>“Did I stutter Benjamin? You heard me. You’re not taking my best friend anywhere. I told you not to show up, yet here you are, where you don’t belong.” </p><p><i>This is where I belong. She's where I belong.</i> Ben thought.</p><p>Rey needed to end this pointless cat fight right away. </p><p>“Finn, Poe, I promise I am alright. I haven’t had that much to drink, and I really, really want to help Ben with this —” Rey stepped away from Ben, leaving his crotch and prominent bulge fully on display for the boys to see. </p><p>“Oh … oh wow!” said Poe. Finn burst into his bubbly, high-pitched laughter. </p><p>“Well, damn Rey, have fun with that thing. That is super impressive.” </p><p>The boys were practically howling, especially as Ben’s ears turned a brighter shade of pink. Ben looked down, definitely not the sightly boss everyone was used to seeing around at work. Rey grabbed her leather jacket, and placed it in front of him. </p><p>"I'm good guys, I promise. I can even walk a straight line if you want to test my alcohol level."</p><p>At the word <i> straight </i> the happily drunk gay men exploded even louder. </p><p>She smiled, laughing at the lovebirds. She kissed the shell of Ben's ear and whispered, “Who cares, they’re just joking around. Get your coat and let’s get out of here so I can help with that thing you’ve sprouted.”</p><p>Ben’s gears kicked into action, and he reached into the coat rack for his warm winter coat. Rey took it from him, and placed it around her bare shoulders. </p><p>“See you Monday! Love you guys.” She snickered and pulled Ben out of the party room. She wanted this man too much to keep him there any longer. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you didn’t drive here?”</p><p>“No I took the L.” </p><p>“Since when do you take public transit?” </p><p>“I’ll have you know I grew up taking transit, and I live only a few stops away.”</p><p>Suddenly Rey remembered she had seen Ben at the L station stop near their office that one afternoon a few weeks ago. The time they split up upon entering the train, to get far away from each other. She slowly started ruminating about the memory, trying to decipher where Ben would have been going after work, when he drives his expensive car everyday. Especially since they started sleeping together, she had never known him to keep taking the train. <i>I’ll have to ask him about that later, since we’re trying to communicate better.</i></p><p>The thought was quickly forgotten as Ben pulled her across the platform and onto the newly arrived train. They were en route to the most passionate sex of her life. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop! Fuck! Don’t stop Ben, please don’t stop!” Rey whined at the top of her lungs, completely on edge and ready to fall. Ben was currently naked, lying flat on his stomach across his ginormous bed, eating the fuck out of her. </p><p>Her hips were spread wide, and Ben was fiercely sucking at her clit, and vigorously pushing his tongue into her sex. It was too much, but he had built her up slowly at first. When they had first arrived, Ben had peeled her dress off, and licked hot stripes across her back. </p><p>His erection had dissipated on the train ride, only to regain steam and excitement when his apartment door was unlocked. After they had removed their shoes, he had carried her in his arms quickly across his apartment, and back into his room. </p><p>They had undressed each other, slowly at first, and then quickly with lots of quick kisses and sweet touches. That was until Ben pushed her back onto his soft bed, and began sucking her sopping hole like his life depended on it.</p><p>She wasn’t complaining, far from it. He’d done this a handful of times on her before, but this was almost too unreal to be true.  </p><p>He lifted his face slightly off her clit, and blew cool air across her slick opening.</p><p>“Ah! Ben! Holy shit.” In response Ben shoved two fingers into her. “Ben! Be gentle! Oh my … ” </p><p>“We’re not doing gentle tonight baby. I’ve missed you too much for that. But, I also don’t want to play too much with my food so …” He trailed off by quickly re-attaching himself to her clit and pumping his fingers into her, spreading them wide and rhythmically rubbing in and out. </p><p>Rey was being split open, and he hadn’t even put his erection into her yet. </p><p>He began to moan along with her, as her juices began to spread more easily across his fingers. </p><p>“Baby, you’re actually dripping right now. Your little hole remembers how much it needs to get ready for me.” </p><p>“Please! Please! Keep doing that with your fingers!”</p><p>“I have no plan on stopping.” </p><p>Ben began to lap more slowly at Rey’s clitoris, but paired that with an increased speed of his fingers in and out of her. He then shoved his fingers farther into her, and kept them there; seeking the small ridged area inside that left her physically shaking every time. </p><p>Above her now full hole, he sucked lovingly at her rosy and swollen clit. “I’ve missed this so, so much Rey.” He sighed into her. </p><p>“Ben, you have to know I’ve missed this too. You are amazing. Do. Not. Stop. Plea—” And that was it for her. Her voice broke, and it caught in her throat. Rey’s back arched completely, and Ben had to forcibly hold her legs apart. He kept his fingers in her and blew again softly on her clit. He loved watching her squirt all over his fingers, even better when it was his cock. </p><p>“That’s it baby, keep going. You’re doing so well.” </p><p>Rey kept convulsing, spasming around his fingers. The noises were wet, but she couldn’t hear much because her ears were ringing. Her vision gone white, her heart was racing. </p><p>Slowly, Rey regained consciousness; coming back down onto earth. She was still sensitive, as she looked down to Ben, who was still between her thighs. He was smiling up at her with doe eyes full of lust. His mouth and chin were glistening with the evidence of her orgasm. </p><p>“I feel ridiculous saying this, because it’s not like your ego needs boosting” Ben laughed, “But thank you, that was absolutely splendid.” </p><p>“Well, thank you for being so responsive, you know how much I love seeing and feeling you come baby. That was very hot.” </p><p>She noticed how out of breath he was, and the evidence of his arousal looming hard under him. </p><p>“Get up here. I want to taste myself on you.” </p><p>Ben looked positively feral. </p><p>He crawled up her body, and attached his mouth to hers. It was wet, and she tasted the slight saltiness on his lips and tongue, curtsy of her arousal. She thought that made the whole ordeal that much sexier. </p><p>Ben pulled away slightly, and Rey opened her eyes. He had a slightly serious expression. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. Do you want me to wear a condom? I’m serious when I say I’m clean and that I haven’t been with anyone since you, and long before that. But it’s completely up to you. If you'd feel more comfortable then I can grab one right now.”</p><p>Rey smiled under him. </p><p>“Benjamin Solo,” Rey was about to say something vastly inappropriate, he could tell by her eyes. “I want you to shove yourself so deep that I feel it for days. And I only want it raw with you from now on. I know you’re clean. And I love how messy you are. I want your cum stuck inside me, leaking out everywhere.”</p><p>Ben grunted and quickly moved his tongue into her mouth again, curling it on the roof of her mouth. </p><p>“Never again. You’re never leaving my bed again. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Let’s never leave this apartment. Let’s stay here all weekend.” </p><p>“Don’t tempt me, I’ll handcuff you to my bed indefinitely.” </p><p>“You’d have to catch me Benjamin. I’m a pretty fast runner you know. Maybe I’ll slip out right now and —”</p><p>At that, Ben slowly pushed into her. “I’ll just have to impale you, keeps you from running away.”</p><p>Impaling was a very fitting word, given how fitted and impaled she felt. She had thought his fingers were splitting her open, this was something entirely different. </p><p>The number of times they’d had sex was nearly impossible to count, but they rarely had any sort of missionary sex. Probably because it was too emotionally charged looking into each other eyes during the whole thing. But now, with their established openness, Rey was delighted to watch Ben’s face the whole time. To look into his eyes as they came, together. </p><p>“Every time we do this, you are still seal tight for me.”</p><p>“Please! Keep moving.” Rey was dying for more friction, now that she’d had a taste. </p><p>“I said we weren’t doing gentle, but baby, I need this slow. This is insanely good. I have missed your tight little hole.” </p><p>Rey moaned loudly into his mouth that was hovering over hers. “Fine, slow is fine. Just please move in me. Please Ben!” </p><p>“Anything for you.” And so Ben moved. Very slowly, and then a more steady pace. </p><p>Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.</p><p>Slow and steady, but heavenly gratifying. </p><p>“Fuck Rey. Look at you. Lord help me.” </p><p>“Yes!” Rey sighed in total bliss.</p><p>“I love watching you. In the office, in my car, but especially in bed. I love watching my cock disappear inside of you.” </p><p>Ben raised himself a little bit higher, and watched himself slowly thrust into her. “Fuck, that is too good.” He re-attached his eyes on hers, and lowered himself fully on top of her, using his elbows to lean just slightly off her. She still felt most of his weight, and she loved drowning it in. He unclenched his fits, and ran his hands through hers. Interlocking their fingers tightly. The smooth pads of her fingers held onto his as he repeatedly thrust into her. </p><p>As he was so closely on top of her, his lower body continued to stimulate her clitoris. Her entire public area was being actively massaged by Ben’s body. Ever cell in her body was engrossed with Ben, like he literally and figuratively penetrated every inch of her being. This position, at this speed, melded them together to the point where it was impossible separate the two. </p><p>The orgasms were the most intense they had each ever experienced. Rey came with her mouth and eyes drawn open, staring into Ben as he fucked her through it. She couldn’t scream, or even moan. She was stuck in limbo, completely taken to another place with the pleasure he was giving her. Rey was pleasing Ben right back.</p><p>She was clasped so tightly around his erection, he couldn’t remove himself in and out of her fully anymore. He stayed in her as he fucked her. Just barely moving inside, the head of his cock smoothly meeting near her cervix. </p><p>“Fuck Rey, that’s it. Keep coming on me baby. I’m about to come too.” </p><p>Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her toes curled at the depth he was hitting. Her orgasm kept spilling out of her, making a mess on his sheets. </p><p>Their hands were still joined above her head. Ben was barely moving now, mouth resting open on top of hers. </p><p>Then out of the blue, he let go of her hands, and pulled her thighs farther up his body. Then he picked up his pace, and fucked the living daylights out of her. Now she screamed. Coming a grand total of three times since they started. She squirted all over him. </p><p>“Ben! Ben! Ah!” She writhed underneath him, squeezing at tightly as she could around him. </p><p>Only then did he come. He finished deeply inside of her, pouring the week of pent up loneliness and lust into her. He ejaculated in between the last soft movements that he had. Eyes closed, he latched his mouth onto her neck and moaned out in complete euphoria. </p><p>Their orgasms mixed together in Rey, creating the perfect concoction of reuniting two people together. </p><p>Ben rolled off her, but kept his softening erection inside, as he flipped her on top of him. </p><p>That was how they ended up in silence, the only noises being their deep breathes. Rey on top, still holding Ben in between her aching highs. </p><p>Rey rubbed her face slowly around on his chest, breathing in his distinct ‘Ben Solo’ smell. She loved it. She wanted it to coat her body. </p><p>Ben stuck his nose in her hair, moaning in the afterglow of his orgasm. He loved her smell just as much as she loved his. He inhaled deeply, smiling in total happiness. </p><p>He pulled her tightly into him, the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep was, “Where have you been all my life Rey Johnson?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentines day ;)<br/><a href="https://www.freepeople.com/shop/gala-backless-midi-dress/?category=party-dresses&amp;color=070&amp;type=REGULAR&amp;quantity=1">Here's the link to Rey's golden party dress</a></p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>You can me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxanneKeeks">Twitter here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years, one extra extended contract, and a new apartment later, Ben and Rey were deliriously inseparable. </p><p>Who would have thought the ever pretentious, aloof, and sexy American Benjamin Solo would end up with the dazzling, smart mouthed, British minx that is Rey Johnson. </p><p>The Monday morning following Finn’s birthday, Ben and Rey had filled out a ‘Consensual Relationship Agreement Form’ as per the company’s HR protocol. It was clear to both of them that they were it for each other. There was no use denying their connection. Not only was their sex mind-blowing, but they were so in sync they frequently caught themselves in how alike they were. </p><p>They were officially out as a ‘couple’ in the office and in the real world. Many had seen them together at Finn’s birthday, so it wasn’t entirely surprising. At first, it had been a little strange at work, but friendly touches and coffee runs together had become a welcome routine for both of them. Rey still had an espresso addiction <i> thanks America </i>, but sometimes Ben could convince her to get a green tea instead; <i> I’m just trying to save your kidneys, I want you around for a long, long time baby. </i></p><p>Ben had opened up to Rey in ways he never had previously. For the first time in his life he didn’t feel like he <i> had </i> to open up to someone, but he genuinely wanted too. He wanted her to know every minuscule detail of his existence. They decided after three months of dating that paying for two places in downtown Chicago was ridiculous, so they moved into a spacious two bedroom in Lincoln Park. They disagreed on decor at first, <i> "No, not everything can be from Ikea Rey!" </i> and also, <i> "We need more colour and art in here! No more grey Ben! </i></p><p>But they were so dear to each other the decor never really mattered. It slowly became a modge podge of both of them; grey and coloruful; modern and vintage.</p><p>Ben even embarrassingly confessed to Rey the truth about the new (now old and unused) box of condoms in his previous nightstand those two years ago. In reality, as he had shared, the box had sat there for months and months, unopened and with no prospects of ever being needed. Further proving he wasn’t the <i> Casanova </i> he pretended to be.</p><p>He especially opened up about why he had been waiting for the L train that one night in early spring. <i> I’m not beneath public transit, I just don’t like paying for parking at the hospital. </i>.</p><p>That’s how he told her about his uncle Chewy. Ben had been and continued visiting his parents’ friend Chewy who had been suffering from lung cancer. He would visit Chewy during his chemotherapy sessions after he finished work. Turns out at those sessions Ben had told Chewy a lot about Rey. First about how frustrating he found her, then slowly he altered the narrative into how much he was interested in her, how beautiful she was and how she challenged him. Rey discovered this bit of information only after she began accompanying Ben to Chewy’s hospital visits; Chewy was already sold to her. He was delighted to meet her, and was very happy she and Ben had finally gotten together. </p><p>After Chewy was declared cancer free that fall, the three of them continued to meet regularly; for brunches, walks around Lake Michigan, and even the Art Institute.</p><p>Ben and Rey shared many insecurities with each other in the first year of their relationship. It came out rather quickly when they moved into their apartment that Rey had abandonment issues from when her parents left her in the UK. In response, Ben had made love to her that night in their king sized bed, worshiping and whispering promises of always being around, that he’d never, ever, leave her. She was his and he was hers, completely and entirely. After their two year mark, Rey still sometimes needed reminding, but Ben was always forthcoming when it came to demonstrating his devotion to her. </p><p>He told Rey about his mother and father. How their family wasn’t exactly on speaking terms since his mom became a Senator for the State of Illinois. The stress of her political career coupled with his father’s gambling had put a permanent rift in the familial structure. But it was getting better, and Ben wanted Rey to meet his parents, which was practically unheard of for Ben. He knew she was going to be a part of his life indefinitely, therefore she had to at least meet them. </p><p>So while Ben and Rey saw Chewy regularly, <i> Chewy did basically raise me when my parents were fighting, </i> Rey met Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo for dinners once a month at a pricey place downtown near their place. It wasn’t seamless, but Rey appreciated them because it meant getting that much closer to her Ben, the man she adored. </p><p>Their first <i> I love you’s </i> had snuck out when Rey had been riding Ben on their thrifted navy velvet couch; the one she had to persuade him to include in their space. On a particularly rough circle of her hips Rey had exhaled “I love you so much,” into his swollen mouth. Ben had eagerly nipped at her lower lip, bouncing her more aggressive up and down his aching length practically shouting, “No Rey, I love you!”</p><p>Needless to say, their first time saying that three letter phrase had been almost competitive in who loved who more; but that pretty much sums up their relationship. Passionate kitchen sex had ensued - turns out they loved each other pretty equally. </p><p>They still had a long way to go, and working together at the publishing house wasn’t always easy. Though per further HR protocol, they didn’t work together much after they signed their relationship disclosure. Their home life wasn’t always easy either, they certainly had the odd screaming match. They would argue about pizza toppings, carpooling, Thomas Hardy versus D. H. Lawrence, and classic rock albums, but never anything serious. Never anything sex and their new found communication couldn’t solve. It was after their first real argument about the Beatles’ 1967 <i> Magical Mystery Tour </i> that Ben knew he had to marry Rey. The fact that she could and did stand up to him was oddly gratifying. She didn't put up with his bullshit, and he made sure to voice his opinions all the time. </p><p>In short, they felt safe with each other; their love of books transferred into their love for each other. They also finally got to use their bottle of lube. Turns out Rey really went crazy for anal sex, not that Ben was complaining. She had the tightest ass, and he loved filling it up. </p><p>So that is where this story ends. Ben sneakily staying late at work to peruse engagement rings online, while Rey slips home to <i> sometimes </i> burn casseroles and replace them with spinach omelettes when Ben returns. </p><p>To put it lightly, they loved each other. And they were going to be more than okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am a firm believer in a short and sweet epilogue. But if you want more I could definitely be convinced. Thank you all so much for reading this story, it was my first chaptered piece and I had a lot of fun writing it. Definitely planning some one-shots in the very near future. Peace and love!</p><p>You can me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxanneKeeks">Twitter here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>